Facing the Next Adventure
by Shattered Moon
Summary: The shards are collected and Kagome is now going to a Dark Tournament along with the Spirit Detectives, as a fighter. Complete Being Rewritten
1. Prologue

Facing the Next Adventure  
  
By Serene's Magick  
  
Disclaimer: Hello!!!!! This is fanfiction get a clue. So I don't own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha, but I do own my OC that may pop up in my story but no mary sues.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction of any kind so please be kind with the flames. Also if you have any advice I would appreciate any and all advice you send.  
  
Summary:  
  
The shards have been collected and the final battle has been won, and Kagome's been 'invited' to the second Dark Tournament. Also she's on the Urameshi team, you know what that means. The Spirit Detectives are now paired with a now easily angered Kagome, one with all of her powers at full. What's going to happen? Love? Pain? Betrayal? Hate?  
  
Prologue  
  
If the world were perfect, this wouldn't have happened to me.  
  
If the world were a happy place, I wouldn't be crying.  
  
If the world were predictable, I wouldn't have been pulled into the bone-  
eaters well on when I was fifteen.  
  
If the world was perfect, InuYasha wouldn't have chosen Kikyo over me and  
then tried to kill me.  
  
If the world were perfect, Sango and Miroku wouldn't have died in the  
battle against Naraku and his detachments.  
  
But if the world were perfect, my miko abilities wouldn't be as strong as  
or nearly as strong as my incarnation, Midoriko (spell?) and I wouldn't  
have Shippo as an adopted son.  
  
But the World isn't perfect, is it.  
  
I am Kagome Higurashi. I am seventeen, the quest for the shards ended four  
months ago. I have lost or almost lost all emotion or the will to show emotion except around my son. I am a mother to a kitsune youkai. I am the  
true guardian of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
I have just been informed that I'm to be in the second Dark Tournament. I  
am to participate or else my loved ones die.  
  
The team that I'm to work with is the Urameshi team hosted by the Reikai. The people on the team are Yuske, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwrabara (spell?). Two are demons one with a jagan eye, one is a hanyou, and the last is a human.  
  
Damn, This group is more screwed up than the group I traveled with in the  
feudal era.  
  
I know this is short but the chapters will get longer, I think OO*. So please review. Thank you.  
Your resident sorceress,  
Serene 


	2. Meetings and More Threats

Facing the Next Adventure  
  
By Serene's Magick  
  
Disclaimer: Hello!!!!! This is fanfiction get a clue. So I don't own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha, but I do own my OCs that may pop up in my story but no mary sues.  
  
Kage Otome: Thank you for the wonderful review, I hope my story will live up to whatever expectations you've set for it. Also your story 'Flickering Flame' is very good. ^.^  
  
DemonSorceress: Thanks for telling me that I wasn't allowing anonymous reviews, I really didn't know. Keep updating on your story 'Camp Oasis' 'cause I like it, A LOT. (  
  
Katsurinia: Well you are right I'm not a die-hard fan of Yu Yu Hakusho, I've just seen a couple of episodes so please forgive my ignorance. If you know a lot about the series can you give me some pointer, other than personalities because I have a good idea of those but some attacks and such.  
  
Thanks to the others that reviewed but didn't come up before I posted this. I've now put it that anonymous reviews will be accepted, sorry to all those who tried earlier and couldn't put up a review.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Meeting and more Threats  
  
"Thank you Ms. for coming to the Reikai on such short notice. I'm glad that you didn't take the threats to heart and saw this as an opportunity."  
  
Koenma stated watching me stand in front of him warily as if I would attack and eat him like a lion that had been starved.  
  
"Oh, little Reikai no Ouji, you've misinterpreted my actions. I've come here because I am threatened." I spoke softly but the sound carried in the office. My voice was beautiful but was a cold and hard as ice. (That may have come our vain but who isn't once in a while)  
  
Koenma gulped, suddenly noticing the woman's gaze seeming to multiply in its hostile level. His mind was reeling with the possibilities of what might happen if he was left alone with this woman for much longer: he might have some very painful memories.  
  
"Please cease with the thoughts of torture that I could put you through only because you look like toddler and are my elder I'm not going to injure you for your assumption. Though I am going to have to integrate some of those style into my own."  
  
Koenma's eyes widened considerably.  
'She can read minds'  
  
'Hmm. If believes I can read minds I guess I should allow him to wallow in ignorance, after all if he finds out I can only read stray thoughts.'  
  
"Yes." Came the clipped reply from my lips.  
  
Before Koenma could reply, a portal opened up from the ceiling causing two figures two tangle wildly on the floor, two jump gracefully to the side, and one to float on an oar a foot above the ground.  
  
As the two on the floor tried to untangle, I couldn't help say, " I didn't know two of your team members were homosexual." (No offence to any on that is a homosexual)  
  
All of the eyes in the room turn to me.  
  
"B**ch, what did you just say?" The one in a pair of jeans and a white tank top growled. He had slicked back hair and a hanyou aura that now was sending out a pulsing warning.  
  
" I don't like to repeat myself, but for your meager intellect I will, I said 'I didn't"  
  
I never got to finish my sentence for he came flying at with his fist pulled back into a position to hit me, hard in the face.  
  
I didn't even blink as the little prince yelled, at Yuske to stop, come to think of it I didn't blink when his fist stopped a centimeter from my face, held back by my miko energy.  
  
"Boy." I hiss. "Don't try to hit my again or you'll be purified. Got it?"  
  
---Author's POV---  
  
Yuske looked at the woman in shock, well actually looked from his fist back to her and repeat, several times.  
  
Hiei just smirked at his discomfort of being beaten by a girl, Kuwabaka just looked at the woman and smiled dumbly (scary) the earlier remark not even registering on his peanut sized brain. Kurama looked a the woman in shock than admiration while ignoring a certain kitsune's lustful thoughts of the woman in question.  
  
Kagome who was still holding Yuske's fist with her miko powers which were now wrapping around Yuske's arm like snakes, blue and soft pink snakes that left a tingling sensation where ever they touched. Kagome was wearing a black shirt with two dragons on it, one red and one blue, on the shirt they were fighting and on the back of the shirt it said ' See these dragons, if you annoy me you'll look like the blue one'.  
  
The blue dragon was losing the fight and looked like it was going to die so the shirt was basically a warning to anyone who came near her.  
  
She was also wearing a beautiful skirt that touched the floor, but it had a slit going up the side and ending at mid-thigh. The skirt was also black but it a blue/purple/green going up one side of the skirt.  
  
On her right wrist, she had five thin gold bracelets and on the other wrist she had a lager gold bracelet, with the kanji for life, strength, speed, and serenity engrave upon its surface.  
  
"Excuse me, Kagome but will you kindly unbind Yuske so that I can introduce you to each other." Koenma pleaded, sweat-dropping at the scene in front of him.  
  
"There is no need. The idiot drooling of me is Kurabaka, the brooding one is Hiei, and the red head is Suuchi or Kurama. I am Kagome p*ss me off your dead." Kagme says calmly letting Yuske out of the spell.  
  
"Hn. A weak ningin onna couldn't kill me." Hiei stated angered at her quick dismissal.  
  
"Youkai, I've stronger than you before do not push you limit as I said before I will kill you if you do so and I will not care." She said, looking into his crimson orbs with her cerulean ones.  
  
"Kagome could." Boton starts.  
  
"Lady Death, I do not care what you have to say nor will I ever. You took away my 'nee-san' and my 'onee-san'. Though I know it is your job, I cannot help but hate you."  
  
Kagome had interrupted, her voice filled with more emotion than they had heard the whole conversation. Her pain, sorrow, anger, and hate dripped off every word while her eyes burned hole into Boton's shocked and grieved face.  
  
" Miss Kagome refrain from speaking to Miss Boton that way." Kurama's clipped and strangely tight voice stated coldly. His eyes were flashing between gold and emerald before becoming a perfect mix.  
  
'So Kurama has feeling for Lady Death, how.sweet.'  
  
"Fine, but I will not take any suggestions or have conversation with her beyond business. I will take my leave now, send anyone after me Reikai no Ouji, I will send them back as ash."  
  
A red and black portal opened behind Kagome and she backed into it calmly never her eyes leaving any of their expressions.  
  
After she had fully immersed herself into the swirling depths, the portal closed with a loud 'pop'.  
  
---Koenma's POV---  
  
"That didn't go very well, did it?" I asked hoping to get now answer as usual my prayer wasn't heard.  
  
"Who the h*ll was that?" Yuske yelled, his face still red from embarrassment or anger, I didn't care.  
  
"That was the final member of your team for the Dark Tournament, the second one for you five and the first one for her. You just had to try and punch her didn't you You're lucky she didn't kill you, she does kill people for insulting or harming her or her family/friends."  
  
I yelled, blowing up in his face, I couldn't help it, if that is how he reacted to everyone no wonder he was considered a thug in the Ninginkai.  
  
"Believe, Yuske meant her name, sir." Boton said sorrowfully, her head hung low, a few tears glittering in her eyes when she looked up.  
  
" Her name is Kagome Higurashi, the gaurdians of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I will be accepting reviewers into the story as fighters in the Dark Tournament and a few as announcers. You must give yourselves youkai(demon) characteristics and some from of power any you want. Also tell me the basic outline for what you want to wear in the fanfic k? I will only be accepting around 35 reviewer, if know one review they will all be OCs. The pairings are already sorta decided but if you have a request I may consider it or write a fic dedicated to all those who wanted that particular pairing. 


	3. History Lessons

Facing the Next Adventure  
  
By Serene's Magick  
  
Disclaimer: Hello!!!!! This is fanfiction get a clue. So I don't own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha, but I do own my OCs that may pop up in my story but no mary sues.  
  
VB: Hmm. It was very close but thanks for giving the real spelling. Thank you also for the review.  
  
DemonSorceress: Sure, you can be my beta, I sent you e-mail, with all extra information.  
  
Katsurinia: I tried to e-mail you but it didn't go through T-T. But how bout I thank you and ask you to send the information to my account (its on my profile). Thank you for being one of the two you gave me a fighter.  
  
Celestial Star6: Thank you that was all I needed for an announcer. I might do a few changes but nothing big. This is going to be a Hiei/Kagome with a little Kurama/Boton on the side, but not match.  
  
A big thank you to all that reviewed but their review didn't reach me in time. Also there were quite a few mistakes in the last chapter I apologize.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
History Lessons  
  
---Hiei's POV---  
  
'Shikon no Tama, impossible. That weak onna doesn't have, it's a lie.'  
  
'Hiei, he could be telling the truth.'  
  
'Hn. Fox, leave.'  
  
"What in all the seven h*lls is the Shikon no Tama, toddler?" Yuske asks softly noticing I suppose the fox's facial expression.  
  
The boy's (Yuske) face was twisted into a bizarre mix of mature interest and naïve confusion.  
  
" The Shikon no Tama, Yuske." The Toddler prince started.  
  
" Was created around 1,000 years ago by a miko warrior named Midoriku before she died.  
  
The jewel contains her soul or a partial amount and the soul of each of the elements and one of the demons allowing the jewel to be used for good or evil.  
  
It passed through many hands over 150 years till it reached the hands of a miko called Kikyo.  
  
The miko was put in charge of the jewel to purify it she guarded for most of her young life.  
  
One time a hanyou named InuYasha came and tried to steal the jewel from her, he failed and she didn't kill, this continued for some time.  
  
Finally they admit that they held some affection for each other.  
  
Kikyo told InuYasha she would give him the jewel so that he could make a wish and that the jewel would disappear and she would be a normal woman.  
  
The next day, the miko stumbled into her burning village halfway dead, the hanyou, had done this to her and had successfully stolen the jewel. Before he could make a wish Kikyo shot him with an enchanted arrow.  
  
After InuYasha was sealed, the miko told the villagers to burn the cursed stone with her, she died moments after she gave those orders. And the jewel disappeared for 550 years."  
  
"The story doesn't end there, either. Fifty years later, a girl appeared and freed InuYasha, because of her likeness to the deceased miko and that she carried the Shikon no Tama in her body, the people of that era believed her to be the reincarnation of Kikyo.  
  
Once a demon stole the jewel from the girl, she used an arrow to kill the demon but along with it she shattered the jewel.  
  
The story goes on to tell that InuYasha and Kikyo didn't betray another, a hanyou named Naraku caused them to do what they did. Kikyo had been brought back to life brought back to life and was living off of a tiny piece of the girl's soul as well as the souls of dead women.  
  
During their adventures, they meet a kitsune, a monk, and a demon exterminator. They helped to find the Shikon no Tama shards, for each of them had a score to settle with Naraku who was collecting the shards as well.  
  
Before the final battle, InuYasha chose his dead love over girl and tried to kill her. The girl in turn had to protect herself so she ended up killing InuYasha and Kikyo, thus getting the rest of her soul back.  
  
During the final battle, the monk and the demon exterminator died before killing Naraku but they took out the youkai army he had protecting him. The girl was so distraught over the loss of her companions she went into a "miko rage", finishing the battle with the hanyou, Naraku and completing the Shikon no Tama.  
  
The girl and the young kitsune, who had also survived the battle, disappeared soon after. The girl was Kagome and the kitsune, is her adopted son." Koenma said finishing the tale.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but how could she have survived for 550 years?" The bubbly cheerful deity of death asked, her interests have been sparked.  
  
"She didn't, before anyone interrupts, she used an old well as a means of time travel, we didn't do anything because in the files it said this all happened in the feudal era." Koenma stated with a finality that spoke death to all that opposed his decree.  
  
" Oh, and be here tomorrow ready for the Dark Tournament, make sure all of you a pairs of cloths, multiple pairs."  
  
---Kagome's POV---  
  
'How dare he attempt to harm me!!!'  
  
I threw clothes with more vigor into the duffel I was packing for about month, I had about twelve different Chinese fighting outfits.  
  
All of them ranging from black to silver with only blue, purple, green, and blood red in between.  
  
I had packed eighteen pair of pajamas as well; ditto the colors of my fighting outfits, all of my pajamas consisted of a tank top and size large cotton pants. I also packed a make-up kit, hey emergencies happen.  
  
By the time I finished packing the duffel looked about to burst its seams and throw my hard packed clothing around the room. Seeing, as I'm finished I look out the window into the shrine's courtyard and see Shippo and Souta, playing of all things basketball.  
  
It's amazing, only four months ago, he didn't know a thing about technology and sports but he's learned so quickly it makes me proud to be his Okasan.  
  
'I had my doubts but.' Shippo noticed me watching him and Souta play. He flashed me the second biggest smile I had ever seen from him.  
  
=== Flashback ===  
  
Shippo and I were lying on the grass watching the stars that night. Every now and then, we would whisper out what we thought a certain constellation looked like.  
  
I noticed a while ago that Shippo normally carefree face became mature and serious, just like mine had become as of late. I decided right then and there it didn't look good on him and vowed to rid him of that look.  
  
"Shippo-chan what are thinking about?" I asked softly in the motherly tone I had adopted whenever it came to Shippo.  
  
"It's nothing." His voice belied the fact it was something a big something to get him this sad and pensive.  
  
"Shippo-chan, you can tell what ever it is it can't be that bad, right?" I persuaded to tell me just like my Okasan did to me when I didn't want to tell something.  
  
I watch as Shippo takes a deep breath, to steady him, I suppose and get his thoughts into order.  
  
"KagomewillyoubemyOkasanbecauseyou'vebeenlikemykaasansincethebeginingandcany oumakeitofficial?  
  
Eversincemykaasandiedyou'vebeenmykaasansopleasecanicallyoukaasanandyouadoptm e? Please?"  
  
He said that all in one breath. I could barely contain myself, I was crying, laughing, and smiling all at the same time.  
  
(For those who don't read Shippo here is what he said: "Kagome will you be my Okasan because you've been like my kaasan since the beginning and can you make it official? Ever since my kaasan died you've been like my Okasan so please can I call you kaasan and can you adopt me? Please?")  
  
"Yes Shippo, I'll be your Okasan."  
  
=== End of Flashback ===  
  
I was so happy then and still I'm about that night because when I became his Okasan I got full control over him. That is the only reason he is alive today.  
  
'That I think was the only time Shippo hated me for being his Okasan.'  
  
=== Flashback ===  
  
" Okasan, when are we leaving?" He asked his childlike innocence shined more than ever now.  
  
I wonder how children can keep their innocence when they have seen such hardships but have chalked it up to be one of the mysteries of life.  
  
" Sango, Miroku and I are leaving tomorrow at dawn but you little one are staying her with Keade until we came back." I state softly but firmly.  
  
"But." He starts and I don't let him finish.  
  
"Shippo this will be very dangerous, maybe if InuYasha hadn't of betrayed I would have brought then I could maintain all my attention you but now I can't.  
  
There's only three of us and with the youkai army he will have amassed we can't afford distractions. I'm sorry Shippo but you are staying. End of Discussion."  
  
=== End of Flashback ===  
  
'I'm probably going to have another discussion like when I tell everyone what's going on.'  
  
Preparing myself for the worst I swing my duffel onto my shoulder not even concerned about it's weight. I leave my room looking at it carefully before shutting the door; it could be the last time I ever see it.  
  
I calmly walk down the stairs to see that Souta and Shippo had migrated to the X-box, Ji-san was watching them with a small smile on his face, and Momma was in the kitchen.  
  
"Everyone, come into the living room if you're not already here please." I ask not raising my voice above a whisper but knowing everyone will hear me.  
  
I watch as Shippo and Souta shut off the X-box and situate them-selves on the couch the Ji-san occupied, as well as Momma coming into the room and sitting in her chair in the center of the room.  
  
" I'm going to be leaving for about two months for the Dark Tournament, the second one for this generation. Before anyone asks the Dark Tournament decides the fate of the Niginkai, our world." I look at each of them waiting for some kind of response.  
  
" Sweetheart, if this Dark Tournament is THAT important and you have to go, you have my permission and all of our blessings." Momma said with a soft smile, but then her face turned dark. " You had better come home after this unscathed because if you die, I will personally find a way to bring you back from the dead."  
  
'Okay, Not the best ending but oh well.'  
  
"Okasan, I'm coming with you this time you won't go alone." Shippo with voice had a tone of determination and his face mirrored his voice.  
  
'He has gotten stronger but I'm not willing to risk his life.'  
  
"No"  
  
He doesn't try to argue with me for which I'm thankful.  
  
'Oh great. I look into his face. Puppy dog eyes. Must resist. Must resist. Damn, he's adding tears.'  
  
"Fine. I say with of sigh. " You can come."  
  
TBC  
  
Nest Chapter Preview:  
  
'I'm gonna die.'  
  
I watch the spirit attack coming strait at me. In some part of my mind I hear my Okasan scream, something she hasn't done before.  
  
A/N: The offer of putting yourself in the fic is still open send in the same information I asked for last chapter. The next Chapter will be out soon. For I fear the wrath of readers, since I posted that Chapter preview I wonder what's going to happen. Sadly I won't post until the story's review count is eleven.  
  
So Please Review.  
  
Serene 


	4. Personalities Clash

Facing the Next Adventure  
  
By Serene's Magick  
  
Disclaimer: Hello!!!!! This is fanfiction get a clue. So I don't own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha, but I do own my OCs that may pop up in my story but no mary sues.  
  
Ayama Nyoko: Thank you for the review. (  
  
Dente Gemini: Thanks for reviewing, twice. Thank you also for the offer of being able to use your OCs but I will probably just use my imagination. (  
  
blazingsunstar: Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it. (  
  
x shadow: Thanks for the review. (  
  
Silver Knight7: Thank you for the review and comment. (  
  
Spirit of the anime angel: I agree that Shippo shouldn't go but without him I will have problems with getting some characters together, k? So please understand it's for the sake of the plot and I'm pretty sure noting bad will happen to him. (  
  
Demon Sorceress: Thank you for reviewing again. I really hope you like it. (  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: Thank you for reviewing and sending in a description and yes, I will need your attacks unless you want me to make up some attacks for you.  
  
AnImEAnGeL97: Thank you for the review.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Personalities Clash  
  
---Shippo's POV---  
  
'Kaasan looks tense. I hope this wasn't a bad idea.'  
  
"Shippo, don't think like that." Okasan says.  
  
'Opps.'  
  
" I'm going to go through the portal first into the Reikai because they aren't expecting you to be with me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
---Kagome's POV---  
  
I summon up a portal to the Reikai; again the color is red with black swirls.  
  
When I walk through the portal I see a slight blurring of colors than, I land in the little prince's office.  
  
Calmly looking around I see that the Spirit Detectives have already arrived and were lounging before I appeared.  
  
" My son is going to come along and if you've any problems with it keep silent."  
  
' Shippo come through the portal now'  
  
' Hai. Okasan'  
  
The portal glows slightly and closes when Shippo comes through the portal.  
  
He didn't cower behind my leg when all the eyes in the room turned to him and for that I'm proud.  
  
---Shippo's POV---  
  
When Kaasan told me to come through the portal I was relieved, I had considered that as soon as she was through she would close the portal and leave me at home.  
  
' I hate going through portals, they make me sick.'  
  
After I reached the other side, I moved forward next to Okasan, because her aura and scent radiated the reassurance that I craved write now.  
  
As soon as I was perfectly situated, all the eyes in the room turned towards me. I had to smirk at the reactions and looks on they're faces.  
  
'Kaasan you told them you were bringing without giving them time to speak, didn't you.'  
  
'Shippo, my son. You know me too well.'  
  
" I'm not going to sprout a second head or do tricks so stop staring."  
  
" Twerp, don't you have any respect?" The one with gelled hair growled out at me.  
  
" Not unless you've proven you deserve respect." I reply not looking at him but sizing up the others in the room.  
  
I feel everyone has strong spiritual energy but not as strong as my Okasan. Even when she has her energy concealed she carries herself in a way that tells people she's strong.  
  
I feel the guy begin to power a spirit attack.  
"Yuske! What do you think you're doing! Stop!" The blue-haired lady said whom everyone except the short one in black and my Kaasan echoed.  
  
'I guess the a group effort is more effective than people give credit for'  
  
After the command for him to stop he dropped the energy he was collecting.  
  
" Spirit Detectives, this is my son, Shippo. Shippo these people are the Spirit Detectives." (Three guesses who that was, the first two don't count)  
  
"You should teach your son manners, B*tch." Yuske said snidely.  
  
Before Okasan or anyone else can react, I'm at his throat trying to kill him.  
  
'How dare he speak to my Kaasan like that. NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TALK TO HER LIKE THAT'  
  
The hanyou was shocked when my attack came at first but he quickly regained his composure and retaliated by throwing wild punches at me.  
  
As I dodge the infantile punches, I throw foxfire at him.  
  
I don't use stronger attacks on him because I enjoy taunting the hanyou by temporarily blinding him and giving him small burns.  
  
' This is more fun than when I teased InuYasha'  
  
"You're too slow." I add verbally to my taunting of the Spirit Detective. I suppose that barb went too far because he drew a single finger up and curled his fingers in to form a gun.  
  
" Spirit Gun." He shouts after a small ball of spirit energy accumulated on the tip of his forefinger.  
  
'I'm gonna die.'  
  
I watch the spirit attack coming strait at me. In some part of my mind I hear my Okasan scream, something she hasn't done since she mastered her powers.  
  
I feel guilty I'm gonna die and she'll be alone.  
  
A blur passes before my eyes as arms wrap around me and lift me up.  
  
When the blurring is gone, I find my self on the other side of the room standing next to the Short One.  
  
'Hn. Do all foxes get into this much trouble?'  
  
'No. I was just attacking him because he insulted my mother. Thanks for saving me um.'  
  
'Hiei, brat.'  
  
'Thank you, Hiei-sama'  
  
Seconds after our telepathic conversation, my Okasan is kneeling next to me and hugging the life out of me while letting a few tears slide down her face, muttering something about stupidity and punishments.  
  
To say I'm shocked is an understatement. Kaasan never shows weakness like this in public and barely ever in private.  
  
'Shippo Higurashi, I have never almost had you nearly die since I adopt you.'  
  
'Sorry, Okasan.'  
  
'It's okay.'  
  
"Thank you, Hiei." She says with a bit of warmth but a lot of gratitude in her voice.  
  
She stands up hafting me up on her black clad hip with her arm around my middle to keep me in place. Turning around, her face losing its gratitude and a cold angry one appears replaces it.  
  
Walking over to the hanyou, Yuske, she lets her concealment spell drop. Her power washing over the inhabitants of the room, nearly choking them with it's intensity.  
  
She comes to a stop in front of him and pulls back her arm and slaps him as hard as she could without killing him or knocking him unconscious. The strike sent him across the room.  
  
"If you ever attempt to do anything that resembles an attack to my son. I will kill you." She says it so coldly and with a glare so deadly that the Kuro-Kami would have stopped doing what ever he was doing.  
  
Her stance reminded me of a youkai mother protecting its young. She watches Yuske get up with a hard stare and moves towards him again to again slap him.  
  
"Why don't we leave." The blue-haired lady shouted out protecting her friend from an early death, again. While she said this her hands were already weaving the spell to open a portal to their destination. Instead of the portal being red and black like Okasan's, its blue with silver swirls in it.  
  
Kaasan stops in her tracks and turns around to face the ladies portal. Her and my duffels float across the room to land at our feet. Slowly as if she's afraid that she lets go I'll disappear she places on my feet on the carpeted floor.  
  
She leans down and picks up her bag giving me the look I'm to follow her lead. I sigh but do the same. Okasan walked like sovereign to the portal and through. I do the same but before I pass through the portal I look into Yuske eyes.  
  
" She isn't lying she will kill you. But if you speak to her like that again I will make you wish she had killed you."  
  
With those parting words, I join my mother at the other end of the portal.  
  
---Kagome's POV---  
  
After I step out of the portal, I take a deep breath to ground myself and to cleanse my mind. Shippo comes out of the portal behind me followed soon be the Reikai Tentai.  
  
'Shippo, why did you do that?'  
  
'Kaasan, I don't like it when people call you that. After all you're not a female inu youkai.'  
  
' No I'm not. And Hiei this is a private conversation please leave or add your two cents in. Shippo we will continue this conversation later.'  
  
I feel my son's presence and Hiei's leave my mind.  
  
I did not ask where the Dark Tournament would be held. But seeing the landscape, I wish I had.  
  
We were in the Ice Realm. Of all places why did it have to be the Ice Realm, nothing Shippo or I packed will be suitable for the weather here.  
  
"Lady Death, I presume you know where we are. So could you kindly lead us the to hotel or are we to stand here gaping at the scenery and freeze to death, excluding Hiei of course."  
"O-o-of course," Boton answered her teeth chattering almost as bad as mine would be if I let it show. "Follow me."  
  
She leads the where to a cave I saw in the distance earlier.  
  
'Nice. We will freeze slower in there than out here.'  
  
'Hn. Onna, you are a miko are you not. Can't you feel the aura in there; the hotel we are staying at is in the cave or under it.'  
  
'Thank you. I wasn't looking for that.'  
  
When we entered the cave I made a quick decision, which was the lobby of the hotel.  
  
Carry Shippo. The youkai in this place didn't look to kind and I wouldn't risk his life again. I move closer to my son and quickly swoop and scoop him up and hold tightly to my side while sifting my bag on my shoulder and adding his.  
  
" Please, Miss Boton could you tell us which rooms are our ours, so that we may get situated." Kurama asked Lady Death. The poor girl blushed and I had to fight the urge to smirk it was so obvious that they liked each other.  
  
"Oh, um, we have rooms 312 and 313. But one room is for the fighters and the other is for the adviser(s)." She said the last part so quickly that if I wasn't used to Shippo on sugar high talking I wouldn't have understood. During this quick confession she held out two keys.  
  
" Wait a second we can't share with a girl. It's against the code of honor." The idiot said.  
  
"Shut up. It doesn't bother me, because no one will come with in two feet of me after lights out in that room." I voice darkly; my eyes carry a glint that spoke volumes.  
  
Without adding anything less I reach out and grab the key that says 313 and walk to the elevator my hand going to the 3 floor or -3 considering all the rooms were underground. After all there are one hundred rooms per floor so I just have to go to the -3 floor.  
  
The group follows me understanding I'm in no mood to wait for them to get to the rooms and to go to the bed considering instead of leaving in the morning we left at nine p.m.  
  
When the door to the elevator opened on our floor I surveyed the numerical system. We had to go the right to get to our rooms. So I walked at a brisk pace to room 313 and unlocked the door, leaving it open for the boys.  
They entered a moment after me but realized the same thing as me: there was only one bed.  
  
Oh there were three couches and two easy chairs but only one bed.  
  
I look at Kurama, Yuske, and Kuwabaka, I had already asked Hiei if he wanted the bed but he declined saying he would sleep on a chair.  
  
" The bed is MINE." I hope they understood right then and there that I wouldn't give up that bed without a fight. They looked at me towards the bed and backed away from me closer to the couches and start placing there stuff around the room. I smirk; I have the feeling someone has these boys wrapped. And by 'someone', I mean a girl.  
  
" Goodnight." I say, with my back turned and my voice even softer than usual. Shippo had fallen asleep on the way to the room and I had no want to wake him up. Once I was in the bedroom I shut the door separating the boys and I for the night.  
  
I lie Shippo on the bed after I had pulled the comforter and sheets back and tuck him in. Smiling softly I kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair gently.  
  
I look around the room conducting a search and inventory of the room. A bathroom, thank Kami, a bathroom, a private bathroom. That will come in handy. A closest, I can hang up all the clothes tomorrow.  
  
Grabbing my duffel, I open it and grab a pair of Midnight blue silk pajama bottoms and a black cotton tank top. I go into the bathroom and change; I flick the lights in the room out and walking the bed. Lying nest to Shippo, I feel him move closer to me and nuzzle my next.  
  
Soon I fall asleep, my face becoming unguarded as I leave conscious behind,  
  
/// Dream ///  
  
" Hello, Kagome-chan." An older woman greets me.  
  
" Hey, Midoriku-sama, I thought you said my training was over."  
  
" Yes. It is but I have three gifts for you. The first is a sword; the sword is different because no man can wield but a woman can call upon its powers without fear. The sword is called Kiro.  
  
The second is a neko youkai kitten, she is similar to Kirara but is different because is a Ice neko.  
  
The third and final gift is the power to call on the four elemental dragons. Nira, the water dragon, Tenshi, the air dragon, Hiko, the fire dragon, and Serku, the earth dragon."  
  
" Thank you Midoriku-sama."  
  
" Your welcome Kagome but get some rest, after all you do start preliminaries tomorrow."  
  
/// End Dream ///  
  
TBC  
  
Chapter Preview:  
  
The Preliminaries are starting. The Urameshi team must beat five teams before they are able to pass to the next round. What's this Naraku's here but how?  
  
A/N: This chapter sucked. It was supposed to have the first prelim in it but I decided against I did this. There is a bit of Kagome and Hiei interaction. The offer of OC fighters or self-insertion is still open. Those who already sent in characters, they will not appear until the final fights.  
  
Serene 


	5. And It Starts

Facing the Next Adventure  
  
By Serene's Magick  
  
Disclaimer: Hello!!!!! This is fanfiction get a clue. So I don't own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha, but I do own my OCs that may pop up in my story but no Mary sues.  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: Thanks for the review and the attacks. They helped out a lot, but I seriously doubt I will use the Wildfire attack. I don't think anyone will like me if I kill all of the characters in the fic.  
  
AnImEAnGeL97: Thank you again you the kind review.  
  
blazingsunstar: Thanks for the review.  
  
tinabug: I'm glad you like it so far. I like the Kag I portrayed to; I hate it when she's a weak character.  
  
SilverKnight7: Thanks you reviewing again.  
  
God of Death6: I hope the story won't be too disappointing for you then. Wouldn't want the first time you've read a dark tournament fic to be a flop.  
  
Demon Girl (): Thanks for the review.  
  
DemonSorceress: Thank you for writing another review.  
  
Jessica: Thanks for reviewing. I except your criticism and have to say repetition is being ground into my head at school, so if it ends up in my fics oh well.  
  
Kurama and Hiei's loveable miko: Wow thanks reviewing 'cause you're one of my fave authors. And I love you stories they're really good.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to all the  
Reviewers whom  
Kindly asked for the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Four  
And It Starts  
  
--- Shippo's POV---  
  
'Kaasan, looks so peaceful when she's asleep.'  
  
I pick up the sound of movement in the next chapter and wince. I may not like the boys on that team but I feel sorry for them.  
  
'I hope they don't try to wake up Okasan. It's like poking a dragon and when that dragon retaliates ye be dead.'  
  
My ears twitch as I hear movement in the other room. Whispered conversations reach my ears as I move closer to the door. Looking down to make sure I'm clothed in day attire, I pleased to see that I am.  
  
'Thanks Kaasan.'  
  
--- Authors POV ---  
  
"We will draw straws who ever gets the shortest gets to wake up the she devil." Yuske said, looking uncomfortably around the room until his eyes rested on the door that led to Kagome's room.  
  
The door creaked open startling the occupants of the room stopped breathing all except Hiei, who could care less. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw it was just the kit.  
  
"I suggest that the kid should wake up his mother." Kurama murmured from his lounging position on the couch that he had won during the silent fight of dominance for it.  
"Like H*ll I will." Shippo growled out.  
  
' I prefer all limbs attached to my body.'  
  
Hn... like the onna would do that-  
  
'You don't know my Okasan and yes she would'  
  
-Hn-  
  
"You should watch your mouth kid."  
  
"You're not my father, Urameshi."  
  
"No but your momma isn't here to help you if you get into a fight is  
she?"  
  
"No, she isn't."  
  
"Go wake her up." Yuske commands.  
  
"My answer is the same as before, with an amendment: Go to H*ll. You go wake her up if you want her up so bad." Shippo replies, his mind whirling with the possible pains Kagome was most likely put him through.  
  
"Fine." Yuske said smirking.  
  
'How hard can it be to wake up a woman' (Yuske you poor disillusioned fool)  
  
--- Yuske POV ---  
  
I left the room that housed my fellow Spirit Detectives and the demon woman's child and went semi willingly into the den of the lions.  
  
My eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, only to see that the bed had a single lump under the comforter and it was curled into a ball and whimpering so softly that the sound barely carried to my ears.  
  
"No Sango don't die. Please don't."  
  
'What the f**k. Who the h*ll is Sango.'  
  
The lump gave a low moan, one that you would usually hear from a wounded animal and a dying man. I forced myself to walk closer remembering that a female woken from her sleep is a dangerous thing a very dangerous thing,  
  
'Not to mention that her slaps put Keiko to shame.'  
  
My hand went up to rub my still aching jaw.  
  
Taking another step I was beside the bed and I went out to shake Kagome awake, only to be thrown across the room when my hand touched her.  
  
She had moved and was now standing in the middle of the bed, her hair floating with a non-existent wind and her eyes were glowing a soft gold. A shriek was heard resoundingly in the room.  
  
It was enough to make me cringe and runaway, but I stood my ground and took it like a man...  
  
--- Kagome's POV ---  
  
They woke me up.  
  
Didn't Shippo tell them not to wake me up?  
  
Probably not, he enjoys seeing people who hurt him or me once before get hurt. It was the one called Yuske that woke me up and I didn't spare him any of my annoyance. He is still unconscious in the bedroom... hanging upside down from the ceiling from a belt attached to a fan.  
  
'Who put a fan in an underground room in the middle of a frozen world?'  
  
Looking at my handy work I sigh.  
  
It could have been better a lot better but I don't have time to do anything else. I have to get dressed. I guess looking into his mind wasn't a bad idea, considering he knew when the preliminaries would start.  
  
' Hmm... What to wear: The red silk Chinese Fighters with the lotus flowers or the Black one with the silver dragons. Choices, choices, what to chose? I guess I'll wear the black one.'  
  
Leaving the slightly swinging spirit detective in the bedroom, I walked to the bathroom and changed.  
  
The black skirt of the gi had slits on either side going up to mid thigh with a pair of light black hakamas.  
  
The shirt was a loose black tank top that showed off my arms and the multiple thin white scars scattered here and there. A silver dragon twisted up the skirt and on the tank top till its head rested just below my breasts.  
  
A sheer sash wrapped around my waist and was tied into a bow behind my back onto which I strap my sword Kiro on.  
  
I left the bathroom, my head held high and my eyes gleaming with eagerness for the fights to come. Passing by the idiot I open the door being blinded by the change in light.  
  
All of the Spirit Detectives except the one in the room were getting ready or eating, none of then noticed I had entered except my son.  
  
"Morning Okasan."  
  
'Did you sleep well?'  
  
"Yep."  
  
'Good.'  
  
"Talking to yourself is a bad sign kid." Said the missing link to the stone age a.k.a Kuwabaka.  
  
"Yes it would be baka, if it were true."  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!! EVIL DEMON LADY!!!!!!"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
'Never called that one before but then again no one has mistaken me for a demon.'  
  
"Excuse me Miss Kagome, but where is Yuske? He didn't leave your room." Politely asked Kurama, even though Yoko would rather rip her to shreds.  
  
"He is still there. Tell me how long can a person survive being hung upside down." I asked already knowing the answer: seven minutes.  
  
(I don't know if this is true but if you do know the true time please tell me. Thank you.)  
  
"They can live for about seven minutes. Why do you ask?" He responded with confusion and a hint of worry in his voice, these same emotions were slowly crawling their way on to his face.  
  
"Then you had best go get Yuske down after all he's been upside down for five minutes." I say coldly with a wicked smirk on my face.  
  
I was surprised that a smoke cloud wasn't left behind from the exit Kurama and Kuwabaka made.  
  
' Smoke clouds... can't think about that everything in the past is dead.'  
  
"Okasan, did you really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He woke me up."  
  
--- Author's POV ---  
  
In the bedroom Kurama and Kuwabaka had successfully gotten Yuske down, alive and semi well.  
  
"We can't trust her." Kurama stated the obvious.  
  
"No. We probably can't." Yuske echoed slightly dizzy. "I think if was to her benefit she would leave us all for dead, except for perhaps her son." Kurama said this with a vengeance.  
  
"Your right."  
  
"No, your not. Okasan wouldn't do that. The way she acts now is a defense mechanism she uses because so many people were able to hurt her in the past."  
  
Everyone in the room turned to see Shippo standing there looking at them with a tinge of disgust and sadness in his eyes.  
  
"That still gives her no right to do the things she does." Kurama said.  
  
"True but she does this because she know it will keep everyone from getting close to her and getting hurt or them hurting her. So she's doing this to keep everyone safe."  
  
"SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Shouted Yuske.  
  
"Hmm. Well you did try to kill me but that beyond the point. The rope would have disappeared and let you fall down if no one came in the specified time. So you were quite safe."  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
"Believe what you will then but if you try to wound my kaasan you will pay.'  
  
--- Shippo's POV ---  
  
After the conversation between three of the Spirit Detectives and I, I was fuming.  
  
'How dare they presume to know what my kaasan and I have been through.'  
  
It was lucky that the Preliminaries were starting in about two minutes or I would have done something I would've regretted.  
  
'I could have let out Okasan's and mines secret out.'  
  
That thought didn't sit well with me, at all.  
  
We meet up with the cheery Lady of Death on outside of the room, and commenced to boring walk to the stadium where the Prelims were being held.  
  
Did I say stadium I think I meant an ice dome. That's what its was an Ice Dome.  
  
We walked in not getting the booing I was waiting for but getting silence, every demon in the stands went silent when they saw Yuske.  
  
'Wonder what he did?'  
  
In the center of the on the Dome there was a risen platform, with the announcer standing looking happy and preppy.  
  
The announcer was a female Ice kitsune with ice blue long hair the grazed the ground in a thousand small braids. She wore a soft gold colored shift that went down to about her knees. Her face was feminine yet strong with two-pointed elf like ears and dainty claws on her fingers.  
  
Around her neck was a gold torc* and on her wrists were lots of bracelets; one of them had little bells dangling from it so when ever she moved a soft musical twinkling followed her.  
  
"My name is Mitori; okay all you fans lets start this Dark Tournament off with the Urameshi team," She shouted into the microphone, and waved her arm in our direction, "against the Yonai team!"  
  
At that she waved her arm in their direction and we could see the other team. Five Oni: two females and three males. At least I think it was two females, I could tell one of them was but the other was iffy.  
  
The one I could tell was female looked like Yura the hair from Kaasan's descriptions, down to the sluttish outfit except she had a purple sash instead of gold.  
  
The other ones were robes that would be more in place in the poor villager of the Shogun than in modern day Japan.  
  
"So who chooses the style of combat allowed in the fight!?" Shouted the very happy announcer.  
  
'Wonder how much she getting paid to keep that smile on her face?'  
  
' Not very much son, maybe just with being able to live another day.'  
  
' Don't do that.'  
  
' Then don't broadcast your thoughts.'  
  
"We do." The Female Oni stated coldly. "And it will be one on one fights. The first from our team shall be Yutaro and sword, whip, and hand to hand combat is allowed for any of the fights: No spirit attacks."  
  
"So who will fight from the Urameshi Team?"  
  
"Hn. I will baka onna." (Take a guess.)  
  
--- Hiei's POV ---  
(Warning may be ooc and bad attempts at fighting ahead. You have been  
warned.)  
  
I watched as the Oni lumbered onto the platform, its movements were jerky and slow it was no match for me.  
  
I jumped onto the dais myself and fell into a ready position waiting for the onna to publicize the start of the match.  
  
"START!"  
  
The Oni moved faster than he did before running at me with agility it shouldn't be able to muster and it's scent finally was revealed: I was fighting a corpse.  
  
My nose wrinkled in distaste from the smell the scent of dead slightly rotting meat was not a smell I enjoy.  
  
It unsheathed the sword at its hip and swiped at me blindly not coming close to even hitting me. I as well unsheathe my sword smirking at the Oni and swipe of its head...only to have the Oni attack me with vengeance.  
  
'What in all the Depths of Hell is going on.'  
  
I begin to remove each limb by limb... only to have those float up and attack me as well. This was getting annoying and the throng looked on in interest while the Urameshi team started to get worried.  
  
'Hiei, attack the head and destroy the crystal on the band on its forehead.'  
  
The onna...Kagome... commanded, I had nothing to lose so I followed her instructions. The Oni let out a strangled call of pain and glowing red burning up.  
  
I look towards Kagome and see that she is deep in thought, her face showing a hint of fear. What was causing it?  
  
"Urameshi wins. 1-0. Who is next from team Yonai?"  
  
"Ashini is next." The Female Oni stated in that same monotone and cold voice.  
  
"And I believe I will fight this time if no one objects." Kurama said eyeing his opponents coiled whip.  
  
--- Kurama's POV ---  
  
I step gracefully onto the platform a smile but serious smile gracing my lips.  
  
As soon as my opponent was on the platform I heard Mitori shout fight and I ran towards Ashini while making my Rose Whip and attacking.  
  
A slash appeared across its face but it didn't acknowledge it in the slightest. That puzzled me, most creatures will wince but they don't just not react, something is wrong here.  
  
Ashini uncoiled his whip and did an arc so fast I couldn't keep up with it until it hit my arm and left a gash.  
  
"A wound for a wound." He sneered, his voice deep and grating.  
  
"If that is what you believe."  
  
I quickly run my hand through my hair and pull out a small almost invisible seed and fling it at him when I strike again: smirking as it is absorbed by his skin sinking deeply into his body.  
  
He attacks again but I just dodge the smirk still on my face as I send more and more energy into the seed till its ready.  
  
Ashini screamed in agony as the seed bloomed consuming him. My battle was over. Turning back to our team, we walk back the Rose Whip returning to a single rose with out any thorns pushing Boton I hand it to her chuckling as she blushes.  
  
--- Kagome's POV ---  
  
He is a fool, I know he has feelings for Lady Death but to show them in public is like saying in neon lights "She is my weakness",  
  
'Baka.'  
  
A tentative lick on my face makes me look to my shoulder in shock. It was just the ice neko Midoriku-sama gave one that I forgot at the hotel.  
  
'I haven't named you yet so I will do so after these fights and stay by Shippo'  
  
'Fine, mistress.'  
  
"Okay that was quick who will go next?"  
  
"I will." "Team Urameshi?"  
  
I notice that the hanyou-baka was going to open his mouth and I speak up quickly.  
  
"I will."  
  
The Oni and I walk to the Platform or in her case float. I am cautious because of the earlier fights because of the fact that the opponents were corpses.  
  
'It reminds me of...**'  
  
My musings were cut short as Mitori shouted out to initiate the fight.  
  
I look around the dais to see that it is covered in a thin web of hair just like the web Yura used.  
  
"Look familiar." The Oni asked sardonically. "My sister used the exact same attacks. I am Ruya"  
  
"Let me guess then this is some twisted form of revenge trapping me in a web of hair...again when your sister did the exact same thing and was killed." I swear I could feel the stares of my, I shudder, teammates, well Hiei isn't too bad.  
  
"No and yes. I wasn't expecting you but I will use this opportunity to the fullest."  
  
I look ennuyé for I am. What is the problem with demons and revenge?  
  
"Fine then attack me."  
  
"If you wish..."  
  
She does attack but not in the way I was expecting.  
  
'No.'  
  
She went after Shippo my little baby. His was in her arms struggling to get free but couldn't because of her grip on him and I couldn't do a thing being trapped in this web,  
  
'That damn woman.'  
  
I felt so helpless and weak; I can't even protect my own son.  
  
"So Miko." Rayu ridiculed, "Are you going to purify me? Oh no of course, after all you'd kill your own son as well. I'll give you a choice: forfeit and you and son live or fight me and your son dies. What's your answer." "I choose..."  
  
This is all for this chapter.  
  
Review.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, my teachers decided that homework is too go into an all time high. Thus giving no time to update. So from now on I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday.  
  
Also I would like to thank the following for either putting me on their Author Alert and/or Favorites List:  
  
satans-pet-tiger  
  
Katsuri  
  
Spirit of the anime angel  
  
tinabug  
  
Shin02  
  
Chisuto  
  
SilverKnight7  
  
Inu-kag-nut  
  
Valkryie Nienna Helyanwe  
  
Shin02  
  
Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko  
  
The romance in this fic will pick up a little soon, I don't want to rush it after all Hiei doesn't seem like he'd quickly give up his heart so it will take a while.  
  
Torc*- is a thick necklace that was worn in Early Britain  
  
Reminds me of**- if you haven't seen or read the 15 magna of InuYasha this is a spoiler Kagome is talking of Kagura she has the power to animate the dead and use them as fighters, she is also a wind youkai and Naraku's detachment. 


	6. Aftermath

Facing the Next Adventure  
  
By Serene's Magick  
  
Disclaimer: Hello!!!!! This is fanfiction get a clue. So I don't own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha, but I do own my OCs that may pop up in my story but no Mary sues.  
  
Shin02: Guess you're right not much of a cliffhanger is it. Oh well, guess I'll have to try harder next time or just for go cliffhangers but then again I wasn't trying for a cliffhanger.  
  
SilverKnight7: Thank you for another review.  
  
x shadow: I'm going from the magna basically so the picture in the picture of Yura of the Hair, she has a gold sash with red designs sorry for confusing people. Sadly her sash couldn't be black cause her dress (if you could call it that) was black.  
  
blazingsunstar: Thanks for another review.  
  
Crimson_Angel91: Thanks; I'm glad that you like the story so much. I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger though some don't believe that it is a cliffie.  
  
HIEI, KURAMA, YUSKE&INUYASHA LOVER: Sorry to disappoint you but the pairing is already chosen... it a Hiei/Kagome pairing. Glad you like the story.  
  
shadowed death: I'm glad you like the story and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
the goddess of crossovers: Thank you for the reviews all three of them. I really appreciate your decision to participate in the story. You will appear later in the story so be warned if you don't appear anytime soon.  
  
sesshoumaruobessed: Yes the spirit detectives find out about Kagome's past and feel guilty. Truthfully I hadn't even thought of bringing Sango and Miroku back (I may use the idea but I think it a little cliché), though I am adding more Yuske beatings.  
  
black thorn: Hey, I updated.  
  
shadowed fry: Thanks for the review  
  
If I forgot anyone I apologize,  
I really didn't mean to.  
  
Chapter Five  
Aftermath and Relax  
  
--- Kagome's POV ---  
  
"I choose..."  
  
'Shippo go completely still and don't move till I tell you to.'  
  
'But...'  
  
'But nothing little man. Do you want to die? Don't answer it's a rhetorical question.'  
  
'Eep!'  
  
I break off the connection with my son and I hope it will not be the last time I talk to him in this life.  
  
'Kiro can you hear me?'  
  
Yes mistress. What do you need?   
  
'I need you to kill the woman holding my son without harming him. Can you do it?'  
  
Yes, if that is what you wish of me.   
  
'Yes and thank you, Kiro.'  
  
--- Author's POV ---  
  
Rayu watched Kagome carefully, getting annoyed at how the miko was perfectly still and calm even the kit in her arms was quiescent. Kagome's head was hanging down in a melancholy way hiding the soft smile on her face.  
  
"I choose... to destroy you." The sentence had started out soft but ended in a shout as Kagome whipped up her head, at the same time pulling out Kiro and throwing it at Rayu while letting her shield on her power drop a little.  
  
Rayu was stunned, the power this girl was radiating, and it was impossible, unless she was...  
  
Kiro flew the air twisting and turning heading for the Rayu and the captive Shippo. His eyes widened beyond the capacity that was thought of before this incident. His own mother was going to kill him and she didn't seem to care at all.  
  
He closed his eyes resigning himself to his fate as a single tear rolled down his face and chin landing with a soft on the stadium ground.  
  
Thunk...  
  
Shippo cautiously opened one eye only to have to wiggle out of Rayu arms as she fell to the ground... with Kiro protruding from her forehead.  
  
--- Kagome's POV ---  
  
I watch as my son jumped out of that horrid woman's arm.  
  
I smile at him but he looked at me like I was a stranger then he returned to his senses my smile had wavered and disappeared from my face.  
  
'Shippo, I... I'  
  
' Kaasan its okay... BUT GIVE ME SOME F***ING WARNING BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN.'  
  
' Shippo Higurashi where did you learn to speak like that? No don't answer that. But how dare you speak to me like that. Everyone is staring at us we will continue this in a moment but it is time to leave the platform.'  
  
'Humph.'  
  
I look over to the Ice Kitsune, who is still looking at me like I'm an alien or something even more fictional. I clear my throat and she jumps, actually I think half the stadium jumped at the sound of my voice.  
  
"A...A...And the Urameshi teams wins again so that's 3-0. Who's next?" Stuttered the Kitsune.  
  
'Just what I hate someone who reminds me of my past self.'  
  
I walk off the dais with my head held high and my son glowering after me. We are the picture perfect family to demons and the dysfunctional family to humans.  
  
'Kiro?'  
  
'Yes mistress.'  
  
'You can come back now if you wish.'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
Kiro glows slightly and floats into the air, zooming towards me. I dodge the tip of the sword and grab the hilt sheathing it. Nearing my...team...I was ready for the looks of shock and disbelief that accompanied my shield drop.  
  
There was no such face in that group. That's right I already showed them my power.  
  
I finished my trek and stood by them looking at Shippo and then at the dais that already housed Yuske and his opponent.  
  
--- Yuske's POV ---  
  
'That thing is ugly'  
The Oni I was looking at was half rotted away, one eye missing, and pieces of flesh were falling off. A decayed small hit my nose and I gagged.  
  
The thing smiled distorting its features even more then they already were. It's teeth yellow and putrefied. Even the crowd was looking a little disgusted by the creature's looks.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
I lunged at the Oni pulling my fist back when I came with in distance I threw the punch at his head. My hand went right through his head and when I pulled it out my hand was covered in gray goo. I looked at the creature only to jump back to avoid a backhanded swipe at my head. The thing was still smiling though it now had a gaping hole in its head.  
  
This thing is acting just like the Oni Hiei fought... its like the living dead.  
  
'Hiei, how the Hell did you beat you opponent.' (In this story everyone I want will have telepathic powers.)  
  
'Hn. The Onna told me.'  
  
'Get her to help me!'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Then creature lunged at me again this hitting me in the side, a two- inch deep gash I now sported on my side. If was bleeding profusely, and my blood was turning an ugly black meaning poison.  
  
'Yuske...'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Yuske it is Kagome.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'If your going to be an idiot like usual, I'll just let you die.'  
  
'Wait...what...do...I...do?'  
  
"Damn."  
  
'Attack its chest.'  
  
Vaguely I recall moving and kicking the thing in its chest before I passed out.  
  
---Author's POV---  
  
The Urameshi team looked on in shock except for Hiei and Kagome who was lecturing Shippo on safety and the new rules (The rules will be at the end of the chapter). Boton rushed onto the raised platform reaching Yuske first; being clinical she looked over the gash Yuske had acquired during the fight.  
  
Boton gasped in shock and disgust the wound was already festering, infection causing the wound to be inflamed and hot to the touch.  
  
"Yuske...mumble...baka...mumble...stupid..." Boton mumbled while healing him, when she was done she flashed the unconscious boy a smile. "Well at least you beat him."  
  
"Kieko, I swear it wasn't my fault." Yuske screamed while jumping up his head and Boton's hitting.  
  
"Kami-sama, Yuske your head is a rock."  
  
"Uh...sorry, Boton." Yuske muttered, his cheeks oddly resembling a cherry when he heard the muffled chortles of his team and the full snickers of the spectators in the stands.  
  
"Boton are you okay?" Kurama inquired his curiosity would have been innocent if it had not been the look of murder in his golden eyes when he looked over her head at Yuske. Yuske gulped he hoped Boton would say yes otherwise what Kagome did to him would be child's play  
  
"Y-yeah. I am." A flustered Boton answered, beginning to push herself off the ground, when Kurama offered her a hand and pulled her up. He let go off her when she was perfectly stable on her own two feet flashing her a smile and flirtatious wink, his golden eyes showing he wanted to do more than help her up.  
  
"Well, it looks like the Urameshi wins again... and if they would get of the field we could start the next match."  
  
Everyone on the stage looked around and looked a little annoyed to be told off but they left the proscenium.  
---Kuwabaka's POV---  
  
' I wonder my kitty is doing.'  
  
"Dumb-ass it is your turn."  
  
I turn to see the evil lady standing there talking to me. I couldn't help it; I screamed bloody murder and blacked-out.  
  
--- Kagome's POV ---  
  
' What an idiot.'  
  
I pick him up easily and toss on to the stage. The crowd looks at me weird as I throw him on the stage.  
  
"What? Just start the fight." I smirk; I love watching idiots get injured.  
  
'Onna what do you think you are doing?'  
  
'Having fun. What does it look like Cutie.'  
  
'Did you/I just call me/you cutie.'  
  
'Hn. Onna refrain from calling me your foolish ningen words.'  
  
'Like I would ever do it again. Oh and would you please GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND!!'  
  
I turn and look at him a second after I send him the mental shout, feeling a bit guilty but still embarrassed...how could I have let my defenses slip enough to let that out. I believe I'm getting weak.  
  
"10...9...8..." The announcer was saying with boredom as everyone watched as the Oni in the ring was kicking Kuwabaka like a soccer ball or something similar.  
  
"7...6...5..."  
  
' Ouch that has to hurt...but it is oddly satisfying watching him get beaten up like that.  
  
"Bitch, why did you throw him in the ring?"  
  
"Don't call me a bitch after all I am not a female dog. I threw him in because I was bored."  
  
"4...3...2..."  
  
"Go help him."  
  
"Let me think...Nope."  
  
"1...0. And the winner is Katago. But sadly the Urameshi teams wins." The Ice Kitsune saw the glares she was getting and the heightening of spirit energy she added, "that is all for the Urameshi team for five hours."  
  
' Me thinks she doesn't like the vibes she is getting from us.'  
  
' Okaasan, you're scary by yourself when you glare, think of about 5 people glaring at the same time.'  
  
' Your point is well taken, my son.'  
  
"People can we leave the stadium?" I inquire looking at each person on the Urameshi team in turn, starting with Hiei.  
  
"Um...sure." Lady Death replies, looking a little flushed still. She and the fox act like hormonal teens.  
  
--- Author's POV ---  
  
When the mismatched band reached their rooms it was an unspoken decision to stay together. After throwing Kuwabaka on to his couch, everyone sat around in a semi-oval like shape.  
  
"Hey. Why don't we play truth or dare?" Boton asked in a hyper voice. A chorus of groans and no's filled the room.  
  
"QUIET! You will play or you all will have problems showing your faces to anyone without embarrassment." Boton stated evilly, her eyes glowing with menace.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Fine; just don't tell them anything." Said Yuske with wide eyes making you wonder what Boton knew about him.  
  
"Boton, my dear, you can't be serious." Stated Kurama/Youko at the same time.  
  
"You probably have nothing on me so I could care less." Kagome muttered in a monotone voice.  
  
"Good! I'm glad you all agreed with my decision to play with game." Boton exclaimed happily making you wonder could she have PMS.  
  
"Very well then. Who starts?" Kurama said with a sigh (Youko had retreated to the back of Kurama's mind.)  
  
"I guess I will." Boton said looking around to room nervously. "Um...Hiei truth or dare?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei, remember the time when you..."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I knew you would see it my way. You dare is to be locked the master bedroom closet (Kagome's room/closet) for five minutes with Kagome."  
  
"What?!?" Both Hiei and Kagome begin in monotone, both remembering the 'incident' that had just occurred of few moments before. But if you had listened closely you would have noticed Kagome had something akin to horror in her tone but it was barely recognizable.  
  
"March." Boton ordered pointing to the bedroom.  
  
"Hn." Hiei muttered without much conviction, he was worried about what Boton could and would reveal to the general public.  
  
He followed the crazy woman's command and led the death walk of two (him and Kagome) to the closet. Behind him was Kagome who was thinking up horrible dares and embarrassing truths for Boton.  
  
--- Hiei's POV---  
  
'How dare she put me with this...this ningen!'  
  
'Suck it up, asshole. You think I want to be locked in here with you?'  
  
'Onna, refrain from intruding on my thoughts and I will return the favor.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
I put up a mental block; satisfied that it would keep her out. Boton shoved into the closet as soon as she could and fled, since I couldn't see through doors, I relied on hearing.  
  
'Damn Onna.'  
  
'You can say that again.'  
  
'I told you to stay out of my thoughts.'  
  
"I wasn't in your thoughts jerk, you were broadcasting them out. Sorry if you're offended with agreement!" Kagome remarked in a haughty tone.  
  
"Hn."  
  
She moved to stand up and to get farther away from me, but tripped on a box in the middle of the closet and landed on me.  
  
--- Author's POV ---  
  
Kagome had fallen right on top of Hiei. Sadly when she fell the box skid into the wall causing things on the shelf above their heads to fall. These sounds were then heard by the Yu Yu gang and Shippo; who drew their own conclusions at the sounds they were hearing.  
  
Though those with the naughtier minds believed that Kagome and Hiei were getting it on.  
  
--- Kagome's POV ---  
  
' I can't believe this.'  
  
"Onna. Get. Off. Of. Me. Now." Hiei ground out, his face carrying the beginnings of a light blush. (Blushing Hiei...Cute!)  
  
I nod my head and begin to push my self up, when I land back on Hiei with a plop.  
  
"Onna..."  
  
"I'm trying but I'm caught on something!" I barked back, suppressing the urge to just purify him. Sadly I thought in the long term that was: He was the only one besides my son who I could stand.  
  
"You're stuck." Was it just my imagination or did he sound strained.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You sound cheerful though."  
  
"I'm just thinking what those imbeciles will think if the see us in this position."  
  
"I fail to see the humor in it."  
  
"You would... What are you doing!?!"  
  
'What does it look like Onna?'  
  
'Rubbing up against me.'  
  
' I was moving into a more comfortable position.'  
  
Over head I heard a sliding sound, it was a soft sound but...  
  
Bounce.  
  
My lips hit Hiei's.  
  
' This is nice.' I thought and Hiei echoed it in my mind.  
  
One of his hands moved to the back of my neck and pulled me closer as we both deepened the kiss. His tongue moved against mine the battle for dominance had begun and neither of us were going to submit to each other.  
  
We kept going at it only stopping for air, that is until we heard the foot steps outside the door and tried to rapidly pull away.  
  
This action only resulted in a ripping sound and I felt the gi I was wearing loosen.  
  
' That's what was holding me here.'  
  
' What didn't enjoy it?'  
  
' Umm. Kagome is not here at the moment leave a message after the beep. BEEP.'  
  
' Funny, Kagome.'  
  
---TBC --  
  
A/N: Sorry about the late update. Okay not a lot happened in this chapter except a little K/H and K/B action.  
  
I was going to add another fight into this chapter but decided against it, more in the next chapter.  
  
P.S. This chapter would have been better except I had Terra Nova (Standard Testing) one week, a completely busy spring break, and a geography project due.  
  
I would like to thank these people for having my on their AA or FL:  
  
Zysea  
  
Katsuri  
  
Fox Angel  
  
Devil's Reincarnation  
  
tinabug  
  
Shin02  
  
Shin01  
  
deadly thorn  
  
Chisuto  
  
SilverKnight7  
  
Inu-kag-nut  
  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe  
  
Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko  
  
Chaosblizzard  
  
DGprobe99 foxykitsune13  
  
shadowed fry  
  
blufoxfire  
  
silvery-white-blue-eye-kitsune 


	7. UhOh

**

* * *

**

Facing the Next Adventure  
  
**By Serene's Magick**

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned either of the shows Kuwabaka would be eaten by the cats he so loves and InuYasha would be dead and Sesshoumaru would be Kagome's protector. Since none of this has happened, I don't own these shows.

* * *

'telepathy' "speech" thought

* * *

brittanysr: Thank you my friend.  
  
Chaos Babe: Hehe...you're so right I didn't did I. Well since you noticed here they are:  
  
You will not leave the room. You can only leave the room with a chaperone. Never let anyone into the room when you are alone, not even room service. Don't eat anything unless you have someone else try it first, it could be poisoned.  
  
blazingstar: Glad you still like it.  
  
kyori-chan: Well yeah that was my intention.  
  
Myztical Star: Thanks for the kind review, sorry about the late update.  
  
Kawaiidustbunny: I will try to finish the story though it may take a while, I'll have more time when school gets out though.  
  
Sukera: Thank you.  
  
deadly thorn: You're welcome, I tried to update but stupid disk quit working.  
  
windmagelita: I think so too.  
  
Demon Girl: Again, thank you.  
  
Kawaii Silver Kitsune: Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I like your stories too...please update them.  
  
SlplessWitch951: Thank you for understanding.  
  
Katsume18: Glad you like it so much.  
  
angeloflovelife: Okay then. ????: Thank you for reading my story.  
  
inuyuyurrk: Thank you for reviewing.  
  
hakkai-my-youkai: Glad you like and that was a great idea but I already have how they find out about Kagome's past, thank you anyway.  
  
Kitsunekagome13: Thanks for the review.  
  
KagomeXLegolas-rox: Thanks for the review and perhaps I'll take up your challenge.  
  
If I by chance missed anyone,  
please forgive me. 

* * *

** Chapter Six  
  
Uh-Oh  
  
--- Author's POV ---**

* * *

When Hiei and Kagome returned to the room, everyone looked at them oddly and smirked, snickered, or did both. Our poor couple didn't know what was going on and glared at everyone in confusion.  
  
Thankfully though, the game had to continue for they had time to kill. The dares went as follows:  
  
Kagome dared Boton to kiss Kurama. At first the kiss starts out as innocent and chaste but Youko took control of Kurama's body...you get the picture. 

Kurama dared Yuske to hold hand with Kagome for the rest of the game. Kagome attempted to break every bone in his hand and Yuske being macho didn't say a thing.

Yuske asked Shippo a truth (Why is you kaa-san so cold?), Shippo refused to answer and Yuske dared him to sit on Hiei's lap.

Yuske was thinking Hiei would be pssed and kill Shippo, luckily that didn't happen otherwise Kagome would kill them both.

Shippo dared Kurama/Youko to hug Kagome; he got the affect he desires when Hiei starts to growl possessively.  
  
Basically that was all they had time for, but if they had anymore time, they probably would have given a new meaning to paint the town red.  
  
"Get the oaf, we have to go." Kagome muttered in annoyance, how she hated having to do things when told.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Yes'am."  
  
The Urameshi left the room with Yuske carrying Kuwabaka as if he were a sack of potatoes that is until he woke up screaming bloody murder. Needless to say he was nearly killed this time and then the Urameshi team could have celebrated.  
  
When they arrived in the arena they were meet with silence and fear was permeating the air, nearly knocking the Urameshi team off their feet. Strangely it wasn't because of them that the fear was in the air, it was because of the opposing team.  
  
They looked as deadly as they were beautiful and by the way Kuwabaka and Yuske were drooling they were very beautiful, very.  
  
"Welcome back everyone; my name is Marikano and I'm your announcer for the rest of the games." The announcer was a small female youkai, with bubblegum pink eyes, her hair was up in a ponytail that reached her waist.  
  
"Since my counterpart is no longer with us...due...to problems with her health, I have had to take over. So starting this round is the Urameshi team against the Aniji team!" Strangely everyone on the Urameshi Team turned to Hiei who had just returned from his short disappearance.  
  
'Hiei?'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Did you...'  
  
'Did I...what?'  
  
'Did you contribute to the old announcer's poor health?'  
  
All Kagome got for an answer was a completely demented smile from the pyro; this settled all suspicions and no one asked again about that.  
  
Oddly enough even her preppy nature couldn't get and round of applause because either the crowd was too scared or were as Yuske and Kuwabaka drooling too much to notice. The other members of the Urameshi team were alternating between surveying their opponents and wincing in disgust at Yuske and Kuwabaka.  
  
The opponents on the other team looked as follows:  
  
A female with short blue hair and black eyes that sucked you in without mercy.  
  
A male with makeup on and he was wearing a girl's kimono, the non-drooling members of the team winced at his appearance. (Yuske and Kuwabaka were still drooling.)  
  
A male youkai that looked like a taller version of Hiei with the color of his hair reversed a.k.a. white hair and black starburst instead of black hair with white starburst.  
  
A young child like youkai whose clothes as well as person seemed to be made of delicate ice and snow.  
  
A tall male moth youkai, who by his bearing you could guess was the leader of the team. He looked almost identical to Sesshoumaru just his hair was brown and his eyes a purple color, also he had antennae sticking out of his forehead.  
  
"So whose first?" Marikano asked raising her eyebrow in amusement at Yuske and Kuwabaka's drooling, which had formed and small puddle around there feet.  
  
"Since the Urameshi team won't answer, Anaji team chose you first fighter and chose your opponent!"  
  
"As captain of my team I suggest Tenshi go first and against the drooling hanyou." His voice was cold and calculating; even though Kagome had looked at him before, her eyes widened with shock at how much he resembled Sesshoumaru. They could have been twins except for his brown hair.  
  
"Sesshou nii-sama..." She whispered trailing off.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
'Hiei please get out of my mind.'  
  
'Kagome...what's...wrong?' The way he halted and paused showed he really cared and the sentence was hard for him to say, after all he wasn't raised to show emotions.  
  
'My past, Hiei. That is what's wrong!'  
  
'Everyone has a bad past; yours cannot be that horrible.'  
  
Kagome gave him a hard and cold but he saw beyond the stare and into her eyes, he saw the sadness and the pain that she tried to hide behind her cold façade.  
  
'You know nothing.'  
  
With that parting statement Kagome forcefully shoved Hiei out of her mind, leaving him slightly stunned and confused.  
  
"Yuske put your tongue back in your mouth and go fight Tenshi." Kurama sighed, looking at Boton he smiled predatorily at her, his pride inflating at her school girl blush.  
  
"Uh...yeah...sure." Yuske said borrowing Kuwabaka's brain for a moment. He walked to the dais with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Ashitoka Rules?" Marikano asked obviously in love with the Anaji team captain.  
  
"What rules." The captain of the Anaji team now introduced as Ashitoka, lifted an eyebrow and smirked slyly. Gasps and audible sounds of swooning were heard from the audience or in the male population's case, gagging and other sounds of displeasure.

* * *

**--- Yuske's POV ---**

* * *

When I reached the platform and heard the rules or lack there for of, I was out of my little drool fest...plus I remember Keiko.  
  
I cracked my knuckles and cracked a smile at the youkai I was going to fight, nearly drooling again.  
  
'Keiko...Keiko...'  
  
"Fight."  
  
I look to my opponent...who was so not there.  
  
"Hanyou looking for me?"  
  
I turned so quickly that I was disoriented.  
  
The woman smiled maliciously at me.  
  
"Dark Flood."  
  
'Uh-oh.'  
  
The attack hit me head on soaking me to the bone, as well as starting to fill the area with water, which didn't spill over the sides of the dais.  
  
"There's a barrier; it won't let the water out till you're dead or I am."  
  
"Spirit Gun."  
  
The attack would have hit her except she moved out of the way. The water was up to my knees.  
  
"Ha. You won't win hanyou."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then you won't mind if I do this...SPIRIT WAVE!" (I don't know the after affects of this attack so bear with me.)  
  
Before the witch could scream she died and the water that had been up to my waist receded along with the barrier.  
  
I stumbled off the platform actually getting a smile (upward twitch of lips) from the...from Kagome. 

* * *

**--- Author's POV ---**

* * *

"Yuske you did well. Hopefully you will have all of your spirit energy back before the next fight."  
  
"Thanks Kurama."  
  
"Next pair."  
  
"Anom will go next along with..."  
  
"ME, the Great Kauma Kuwabara." 

* * *

**--- **K**uwabaka's POV ---**

* * *

' I hope my kitty is okay.'  
  
"Begin."  
  
The Youkai stood completely still and was watching me with red eyes. He looked like a tall version of Hiei only with white hair.  
  
"Do you seriously think you will beat me?"  
  
"Yes because I'm the..."  
  
"Great Kazuma Kuwabara; don't make me laugh." Anom mocked.  
  
I saw...red kitties tearing him to shreds, I started laughing. 

* * *

** --- Author's POV ---**

* * *

Since we can sum up from Hiei's behavior what happens when you laugh at a Youkai...Kuwabaka lost...badly....painfully...he now looks like a demented pretzel. ( I like it when Kuwabaka loses.)  
  
"Well, the teams are now tied. Next set."  
  
The Urameshi team had acquired a little twitch above their left eye and a giant sweat drop on the back of their heads all due to a certain idiot.  
  
"Junou will go next with..." The one the Urameshi team concluded as being homosexual approached Ashitoka and whispered something in his ear. Ashitoka's eyes' widened before he shouted, "Kurama."  
  
Kurama looked up and coolly surveyed his opponent (who was smiling coyly at him). 

* * *

**--- Kurama's POV ---**

* * *

After viewing my competitor, I was afraid of Junou as was Youko. We weren't afraid of in fighting terms we're afraid of him because of his sexual taste...and how his eyes were on us.  
  
Youko why are you scared? You slept with a fair number of men.  
  
I slept with only the best and the most beautiful...like you.   
  
...  
  
"Hey cutie." Junou shouted across the platform. "Are you gonna come over here or do I have to come over there?"  
  
"I will only come if I have no other choice and considering this is a fight, I suppose I have no other choice."  
  
"Goodie!"  
  
He scares me.   
  
Very much so.  
  
"Rose whip!"  
  
The idiot didn't move and my attack didn't even phase him. Also he was getting very irritable with his flirtatious smiles and winks.  
  
"Was that supposed to hurt, luv?"  
  
I'm going to kill him.   
  
Why?  
  
He just called us 'luv'. That is more than enough reason.   
  
You forgot the fact Boton is you love as well.  
  
And then there's that.   
  
"Hello? Anybody in there?"  
  
"Back off." I ground out, nothing like getting out of a mental conversation with a kitsune spirit and then waking up to look at a man's face painted with make-up, waving his hand in your face.  
  
"But don't you love me?" Before I could answer I felt a power rise and looked to the sidelines: there was Boton...and boy was she angry.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh...that's too bad then."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
When I turn back Junou had changed in his place there was the ugliest creature I had ever seen. It looked like something you would see after an experiment went wrong with mutating genes.  
  
"Rose Whip."  
  
Apparently whatever protected Junou in his human-like form didn't carry over into his natural form. Due to this little change my rose whip worked and that...thing was in several pieces and wouldn't bother anyone again. 

* * *

**--- Author's POV -**-**-**

* * *

Kurama walked off the platform with an arrogant smirk on his face, he walked up to Boton leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Whatever he whispered must have been something Youko cooked up because Boton lit up like a Christmas tree bulb, the red ones.  
  
"Well that puts the Urameshi team 1 ahead perhaps the next match can even the score." Marikano shouted out looking a little disheartened.  
  
"From my team I'll send Kanai." The little girl stepped forward and bowed as she disappeared in a snowstorm and reappeared on the dais. "From the Urameshi team...I care not."  
  
He finished the statement off with a flick of his hair and a smug sneer at the Urameshi team.  
  
"Hn...a child is no match against anyone." Hiei spoke harshly.  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
"You send a child to fight for you, you must be very weak." (What a mouthful for Hiei.)  
  
"Fight her and find if I'm wrong in my sending to a child to fight."  
  
"Hn." Hiei answered but appeared on the platform ready to fight. 

* * *

**--- Hiei's POV ---**

* * *

"Start!"  
  
I watched for the child grimacing as she smiled evilly at me.  
  
"Forbidden one, how long can you stand the cold?" She asked her voice was child-like but completely cold and devoid of emotion.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Okay then. Blizzard of Eternity!"  
  
Slowly my line of sight was flooded by a white flurry and temperature dropped dramatically as my body heated up to adapt to the change.  
  
"Forbidden one, feeling the cold yet?"  
  
"Hn." Truthfully she was getting close to the truth; my body temperature was hitting the point where it couldn't go up any more with out it being dangerous for myself.  
  
"How can you not be feeling the cold right now?" She really was getting on my nerves right now.  
  
Master Hiei...  
  
'Who the hell are you?'  
  
I'm Hiko...the dragon spirit of fire...Mistress Kagome sent me.  
  
'Why?'  
  
To protect a prospective mate.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Going deaf Forbidden One?"  
  
Want that annoying brat dead?  
  
'Yes, who wouldn't like to kill that brat.'  
  
I agree. Just how to is the problem: Medium, well done, or extra crispy?  
  
'He he. Just so she's dead.'  
  
Done but before that what do you think of Mistress Kagome?  
  
'She's......'  
  
I'll just be glad you tried to answer.  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Oh can you call on the me, just shout Dragon spirit of Fire. (Corny yes, I know.)  
  
"Hn. Dragon Spirit of Fire." I mutter not exactly trusting what will happen.  
  
All at once I'm enveloped in a red haze a red and gold dragon circling around me in a cocky manner.  
  
'What are you going to do, now?'  
  
What ever you ask.  
  
"Forbidden one is that a pet? It really must go...it's melting my lovely storm." The ice apparition scolded in a condescending tone, wagging her finger at me.  
  
'I want her to slowly burn, so I can see the look of fear on her face as she dies.'  
  
I agree...  
  
Hiko stopped circling around me to look at his new found prey and we both smirked...the girl finally understood what was going to happen. But instead of looking scared we mimicked us.  
  
"You know fire always goes out when it gets too cold. It's the same with beings made of fire." Before Hiko or I could react, the temperature dropped again this time, I felt the cold. I watched as the ice lamia faded into the storm again.  
  
Master Hiei, I will have to attack now otherwise we will both die.  
  
'Then do so.' I mentally growled.  
  
Kagome has so much to explain when this fight is over, starting with the prospective mate comment.  
  
I watched as Hiko shot skyward straight to the top of the barriers incasing the ring. Fire collected in his mouth as he through back his head and launched a fireball...to the other side of the platform.  
  
I was about to curse the dragon for stupidity when I heard the lamia's screams.  
  
I had won. (Hiei may appear to be OC but its his mind who knows what he thinks.) 

* * *

**--- Author's POV ---**

* * *

As the crowd watched the snow storm that had incased the platform dissolved into the air, to show a slightly frozen Hiei. (Hiko already returned to Kagome.)  
  
"And once again the winner is the Urameshi team." Marikano shouted to the crowd while inwardly curses the Urameshi team to hell.  
  
"As I am the last surviving member of my team I'll have to go and against that charming black-haired beauty." Ashitoka wasn't even bothered that all of his team was dead and he was probably next; he instead was giving Kagome the once over.  
  
To this intense scrutiny Kagome narrowed her eyes till they were slits and she was spastically clenching and unclenching her fists.  
  
"Fine." She whispered that one word and stepped onto the dais and into the proverbial fire. 

* * *

**--- Kagome's POV ---**

* * *

How dare he look at me that way like...like I was some common whore.  
  
I narrowed my eyes even more if that was possible.  
  
He will die.  
  
"You know miko. You really are an exquisite creature. How about we make a deal: if you lose you become my mate, if you win I'm dead. What do you think?"  
  
"It is your death wish you're signing not mine."  
  
"Is it a deal then?" Ashitoka asked impatiently.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Good."  
  
"And start the fight." Marikano shouted her voice sounding very tearful.  
  
Mistress let me deal with him.  
  
'Kiro, I think the dragons want a piece of him. Maybe next time, ne?  
  
Hmm...if it is what you wish Mistress.  
  
'It is. Nira, Tenshi, Hiko, Serku do you want to play a game?'  
  
Milady, only if it involves that arrogant son of...I apologize for my language, milady, only if it involves his death. Nira growled. A round of I agrees followed.  
  
'Good. I release you "SPIRITS OF THE ELEMENTS.'"  
  
As soon as I had shouted that the four spirits erupted from my body and swirled around me for a moment before they all lunged at Ashitoka. To say the least the sight wasn't for the weak of stomach, each spirit used their element to the fullest slowly killing the idiot that attempted to claim me.  
  
When the final scream of Ashitoka was silenced, the spirits returned to my body. Calmly I walk off the platform, death doesn't phase me.  
  
Again all was silent as I returned to my team. Odd I now refer to them as my team...hmm...let us hope the outcome will not be that of...them.  
  
"Well, there you have it folks Urameshi team wins and if you excuse me I have to go mourn the lose of a hot male." Marikano said in a pseudo cheerful voice.  
  
I almost feel bad for her...almost.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
'Hiei didn't you get the message when I kicked you out of my head last time.'  
  
'Wait...what did Hiko mean about prospective mate?'  
  
'Just as it sounds Hiei...intimidated?'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
As I finish the conversation with Hiei my miko senses go into overload, I was expecting this at one point...but this was too off the scales.  
  
I heard a deliberate slow clap and turned around.  
  
"Very good...for a copy anyway."  
  
"Naraku." 

* * *

**A/N: There you have it the sixth chapter you have all been waiting for. I'm so sorry it is late...this have been hectic. With Brittanysr moving back to her home in the U.S.A and all, I kinda hit a writer's block.  
  
But as you see I got over it and here is your chapter. Please review and enjoy. **


	8. An Old Threat Returned

**Facing the Next Adventure  
  
By Serene's Magick**

* * *

  
  
**Disclaimer: I only own the plot I'm using for my story anything else, I don't own a.k.a. InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Kanna Fan: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story.  
  
inudemoness247: Glad you like the story.  
  
Gekidoku no Hitokiri: Thank you for reviewing twice and even if you didn't ask nicely, I would've updated...eventually. Also thanks for Suji...I have a great plan for her.  
  
Katsume18: Hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
loveyaa: Thank you for all the compliments...blushes I'm embarrassed.  
  
hiei's lover for eternity: Glad you like it and thank you for not trying to rush me.  
  
If I forgot anyone I truly am  
  
Sorry so please forgive me.**

* * *

  
  
**Chapter Seven  
An Old Threat Returned**

* * *

  
  
**Kagome's POV**

* * *

"Is Kikyo's reincarnation displeased to see me? I'm shocked, after all we were on such good terms when I died. Don't you agree?" Naraku sneered.  
  
"You..." I was too angry to even trust myself to speak.

* * *

  
  
** Flashback**

* * *

"Kagome watch out!" Sango screamed at me while throwing her boomerang at a group of youkai. I turned just in time to see one of Naraku's tentacles headed right for me; dropping to the ground and rolling away helped me escape the deadly blow.  
  
"Kukuku...you are all pathetic, thinking you can beat me. Pathetic ningens."  
  
"Shut up Naraku, as I recall you were once a ningen too."  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing?" Miroku shouted from his place next to Sango.  
"Just stating facts my friend." I suppose my comments shouldn't have been made from the looks I was getting everyone.  
  
"It seems you need to be taught a lesson." Naraku sneered, his tone dripping with malice. I have him a tight smile, my mind was racing with possibilities; which one would Naraku choose?  
  
Before I could react, one of Naraku's tentacles shot out...hitting Sango square in the chest. I screamed as Sango was impaled; blood trickled from the wound and from her mouth. I ran to the woman I considered my sister.  
  
"Sango!" I fell onto my knees, tears streaming down my face, I pulled her head on my lap.  
  
"K-k-agome-chan..."  
  
"Sango, you going to be alright!"  
  
"...no..."  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
"T-t-tell H-houshi-sama I loved him..."  
  
"Don't talk like that, you're going to be fine." I whispered into Sango's hair as she released her last breath.  
  
"Sango-chan? SANGO-CHAN!"  
  
Kirara roared in pain at seeing the death of her mistress and charged headfirst into battle. Miroku was just as bad; he had opened his wind tunnel and was sucking everything in...including the poisonous bees.  
  
'No...not Miroku-niisan too.'  
  
As he fell I heard Kirara roar a final call into the sky as she too fell to the ground dead. I watched as the thousands of youkai Naraku amassed, backed away slowly before turning and running as if death was on their tail.  
  
I turned and saw Sesshoumaru standing there looking...indifferent until his eyes landed one me. They softened somewhat before they turned icy looking at Naraku. Sesshou-niisan lunged at Naraku attacking him with such hate it was hard to imagine; I watched until Naraku injured Sesshou-niisan.  
  
All the anger, sadness, fear, and hate suddenly disappeared and left me perfectly calm; I had a clear mind and I now knew how to defeat Naraku. I gently removed Sango's head from my lap and stood up, walked over to Sesshou-niisan, kneeling beside him I whispered into his ear. "Leave no one else will die today because of Naraku."  
  
He looked startled at being told what to do but I didn't care all I noticed was that he listened all to quickly. Slowly I stood up and turned to face Naraku.  
  
"Naraku your time of destruction is over. It is time for you to LEAVE." At the last word my head whipped up and I got a shock of my life: Naraku looked scared.  
  
"Kukuku little miko, it is you who will die." 'Impossible she can't be in a rage.' He lunched hundreds of tentacles at me and I only raised my hand and they were purified, the ash floated to the Earth.  
  
I changed the position of my hand so that my palm was raised to the sky in a pleading or a begging motion if you will.  
  
"Shikon no Tama...RETURN."  
  
Naraku let out an inhuman scream as the jewel was ripped out of his body; I winced as the chain that held my small piece of the Shikon ripped.  
  
The two halfs met, a brilliant golden light was seen and a shock wave was sent out but that wasn't the thing that bothered me, it the horrible pain in my shoulder blades...

* * *

  
  
** End Flashback**

* * *

"DIE!" I screamed as I attacked Naraku. He smirked in amusement," Miko you can't beat me...afterall it was pure rage the last time round, so give up the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"You can have the cursed thing when you pull it from my corpse but even then it won't be I'll fight till the world crumbles and falls to dust around us!"  
  
"So be it...but today is not the day. Miko shall we play a game? It's just a simple game that revolves around one question: What are your dreams like?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes involuntarily. "As if that is any of your business."  
  
"Oh...but it is. Considering you can actually die in dreams it is my business."  
  
"I knew that but getting to my mind is harder than that."  
  
"Good...I need a challenge. Also before I leave a parting gift." With those parting words, he sent a spray of miasma from his hand straight at my feet. The fumes hit me hard and I saw black closing in on me.

* * *

  
  
**Hiei's POV**

* * *

After Kagome fainted, there was a long silence...it annoyed me. "Baka get the onna."  
  
'She has some explaining to do.'  
  
"I'm not getting the devil lady!"  
  
'Baka.'  
  
I went to Kagome and picked her up, she looks so fragile when she sleeps. Without comments, I left the group to get Kagome to the hotel. When I got to the room I remembered that I didn't have the key nor did Kagome...it was left with Yuske.  
  
/Brat, open the door./  
  
/Why?/  
  
/Do you want you mother to wake up?/  
  
/NO!/  
  
'Loud brat.'  
  
As soon as the click of the door opening sounded, I rushed in and placed Kagome gentle on the bed.  
  
"What happened?!?" Her brat asked looking fearfully at his mother.  
  
"A...shock."  
  
"What was it?" The child had calmed so rapidly and become so serious it was like he was a different person.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"Whaa?" Shippo's eyes widened to sizes I thought impossible.  
  
"He can't be." Shippo stated gravely. "Okaasan destroyed him.'  
  
I didn't answer, I just walked over into the darkest corner of the room and sat down.

* * *

  
  
**Shippo's POV**

* * *

'Poor Kaasan...she looks so pale.'  
  
I left the room, my theory was Hiei would protect kaasan if anything happened...I hope anyway. But what Hiei-sama said bothered me, if Naraku was alive then is he still after the Shikon?  
  
'I hope he isn't...Kaasan doesn't know way the damned thing is.'

* * *

  
  
** Author's POV**

* * *

After Shippo left the room, Hiei moved out of the corner and sat cross- legged at the end of the Kagome's bed. His eyes moved over Kagome's face stopping on her blue lips only then did he really notice the cold temperature of the room.  
  
Rolling his eyes at the fragility of ningens, he pulled out one of the extra covers from the closet and placed it on her shivering from. Settling back down on the bed, he continued his silent vigil on Kagome until she started crying quietly in her sleep, her lips moving to from words but no sound came out.  
  
Hiei gently probed her mind trying to see if Kagome's mental barriers were up, to his surprise they weren't up.

* * *

  
  
**Dream**

* * *

"You killed me and saved yourself!" Sango shouted at Kagome, her eyes burning with hatred.  
  
"Sango I didn't...I would never!" Kagome shouted back, her face contorted with pain and her eyes pouring our tears.  
  
"If you only were faster; if you only used your power!"  
  
"Miroku I didn't know. Please believe me." Kagome cried out, falling to her knees and cradling her head.  
  
"It's all your fault! You let us die!" Miroku and Sango screamed together. "InuYasha was right about you, you're nothing but a copy!"  
  
"I'm not, I'm not...i'm not." Kagome was rocking back and forth on her knees. Hiei couldn't stand watching her be subjected to such torture. Knelling next to Kagome he enveloped her in a warm hug.  
  
Rubbing her hair down in a soothing gesture, her frantic sobs slowly subsided as she fell asleep in her dream. (Don't ask.) When he looked up he saw Naraku standing there looking angry, a black and twisted mirror in one hand showing Kagome's nightmare in it. "So forbidden child, you help her?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You sound remarkably like that idiot hanyou InuYasha. I wonder will you also betray her?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"It is a...oh looks like it's time to leave; Kagome has finally caught on to my little escapade into her mind." As Naraku said that he slowly started to dissolve from sight.  
  
Hiei waited until he was completely gone from sight before leaving Kagome's dream self alone and escaping her mind before he was trapped there.

* * *

  
  
**End Dream**

* * *

After Hiei opened his eyes, he found himself staring straight into Kagome's stormy blue eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Don't 'hn' me Hiei; why did you help me?"  
  
"My reasons are my own."  
  
She gave a short laugh and sighted. "Don't tell Shippo, he worries about to much." Kagome asked softly burying her face into Hiei's chest (when he hugged her in the dream he also hugged her in reality). Hiei froze in shock very few would dare such an act without fear of death.  
  
Kagome chuckled softly. "I don't fear death...or you."  
  
"Hn." Hiei uttered with a light blush.  
  
"Thanks for helping...I usually don't get nightmares."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"So." Kagome looked up at him with a dead pan face. Before Hiei could say anymore on the topic, Shippo bounded into the room.  
  
"KAASAN!" Shippo shouted as he lunged at Kagome hugging her tight, all in all the scene looked absolutely adorable because they looked like a family.

* * *

  
  
**Kagome's POV**

* * *

It's amazing I'm acting more...human than I have in a long time; this is a first the final...I mean the last battle with Naraku.  
  
' Kaasan...'  
  
'Yes Shippo.'  
  
'It's about Naraku...is he after the Shikon no Tama?'  
  
'He is.'  
  
'But...'  
  
'I know...I told him it's back in my body but it's only so long before he figures out that its gone.'  
  
'It's missing?'  
  
'Hiei...uh...how long have you been listening?'  
  
'Long enough.'  
  
"Well truthfully I don't know where it is and I supposed to be the cursed thing's guardian." I huffed I was frustrated about the whole scenario.  
  
"I suppose there is more to Koenma's version of the story?"  
  
"Yes...but before I tell you let's call everyone sigh I really don't want to tell it twice." I disengaged myself from both of the boys standing up I brushed a hand through my hair. "Shippo would you find everyone and bring them to the living room."  
  
"Hai Kaasan."  
  
'I'm going to regret telling them this, I just have that feeling.'  
  
As I walked out of the room I schooled my face and voice into that of an ice queen.  
  
"What do ya want?" Yuske roared, I suppose I deserved considering the way he was right now: Shippo used one of his statues on Yuske's hand.  
  
"To tell you of the past."  
  
"Huh?" The monkey just has to open his mouth; why couldn't he just understand like everyone else.  
  
"I'm going to tell you what happened five hundred years ago...between Naraku and I." That silenced everyone they actually looked surprised. "I assume that Koenma told you the crash course story."  
  
I looked around at each person getting a short nod or a raised hand an acknowledgement.  
  
"So I will just tell you the ending: Sesshoumaru-niisan came a the youkai army that Naraku had just ran away and he began fighting Naraku. He was injured and...I became enraged beyond thought. After that, everything was fuzzy I really don't know what happened; all I know is I got the Shikon no Tama and defeated Naraku.  
  
Sesshou-niisan found me unconscious on the battlefield...even though I know I won the Shikon, Sesshou-niisan and I couldn't find the jewel. I stayed with Sesshou-niisan at his palace for about a week before I left and got Shippo going back to the future, never returning to the past."  
  
During my speech I had closed my eyes so when I opened them I was greeted with an audience of attentive listeners with a questioning eyes.  
  
"So when you said Naraku had to pull it out of you cold corpse, you were lying?" Kurama inquired looking a displeased.  
  
"It was That or have him kill us all right there." I retorted coldly. "Also because of Naraku's return, I'm leaving."  
  
"Kaasan, no! Not again." Shippo shouted.  
  
"Shippo I will do what I need to."  
  
"I agree with Shippo, Kagome." Boton said softly and a round of 'so do I's went around the room.  
  
"This is no one's choice but mine."  
  
"Not anymore, you're part of the Urameshi Team now, any decision is made as a group." Yuske stated waving his index finger in my face.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"We're going to help you."  
  
"No. I will not allow it." "Who said it was up to you?" I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fist in an attempt to keep my power under control.  
  
"This is not up to you either."  
  
"Let's put it to vote!" Yuske shouted. "Who wants to help defeat Naraku? Say 'I'!"  
  
"I" The Yu Yu gang and Shippo shouted as one.  
  
"Shippo, you will not fight him."  
  
"But."  
  
"Nothing will change my mind about your involvement in the fight."  
  
"Hai Kaasan." He said mournfully.  
  
"I'm going to my bedroom...leave me alone until you come to your senses...if you have any at all."

* * *

  
  
** Hiei's POV**

* * *

'That was a waste of time and I can tell she was hiding something.'  
  
When no one was looking, I rushed into Kagome's room fully intending to get the whole truth from her.  
  
"What do you want, Hiei?" Kagome said with her back to me.  
  
"The truth."  
  
"I told the truth." Before she could react, I had grabbed her and we were out of the hotel and into a raging snowstorm outside. Once I found a suitable cave, I placed Kagome in the back of it and stood in her path of escape.  
  
"Why did you do that?" She kept her voice low but the way she was tense told me she was angry.  
  
"To destroy all distractions."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To get the whole truth."  
  
"What do you mean?" I had to restrain myself from strangling Kagome. "You left something out when you told us the story."  
  
Kagome bowed her head and sighed. "You know that you would be the only one in the world to notice that I left something out...everyone else would be happy with what I told them even Shippo was until he found out the truth."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ha. I can't tell but it wasn't anything of importance."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei can I ask you a question and have you answer and 'hn's don't count?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Why are you...helping me?"  
  
"Hn. I...don't know. Why do you lie about some things?"  
  
"Well I lie because I know people wouldn't be able to cope with the truth. Why do you stay so quiet almost all the time?"  
  
"It's simpler and I was trained to be quiet."  
  
"I guess it is." Kagome was chewing on her bottom lip making her look cute, without realizing it I had leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. At first she didn't respond but after a moment, she returned the kiss with an equal passion. Slowly my instincts started to take control.  
  
The only coherent point my instincts made was to mate her. Instead of fighting them like I normally would, I gave in.

* * *

  
  
** [I will not write a lemon so please let your imagination to fill in the  
gape.]  
  
TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Not a lot happened in this chapter but Hiei and Kagome finally got together. If you didn't like this chapter, well I am sorry. I'm in the states right now staying with my grandparents and using their computer and I wrote all of the story on the plane and in the middle of the night.  
  
Also if you liked this chapter, nothing shows you enjoyment more than a kind review to me. This will also get me to get me to give you the next chapter faster. **


	9. Poisoned

Facing the Next Adventure 

**By Serene's Magick**

**Disclaimer: I only own they OCs that I created. But maybe one day...watches as the lawyers walk in...or not.**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**/Telepathy/**

**  
Celestial Star6: Silly moments are fine by me as long as you liked how I portrayed your OC. It's great that you like the story so much...and bribery (especially for reviews is great) is a very good incentive.**

**deadly thorn: Hehehe...I don't get it.**

**Kariisme: Please read this chapter as it answers all of your questions.**

**shadowed fry: This is a response I very much appreciated and I'm very glad you like the story.**

**blackrosebunny451: Thank you so much.**

**silverblood001: I know how you really spell Kuwabara...I just prefer to call him an idiot every time because it saves me having to have one of the other characters call him one when there are more important things to say. I'm sorry if the way I spelled it offended you though.**

**Eowyn – Shieldmaiden of Rohan: Heh...I took your advice and took my time, though I think I might have taken a little to much time to get this chapter out.**

**Sam: Thanks for the review.**

**madin-of-tv: Let me put this kindly...I don't care. I think that is kind enough considering if I wrote the section your 'friend' wanted I would be kicked off the site.**

**SlplessWitch951: I know the states isn't that bad...if you have a computer with internet access but alas I didn't so it wasn't enjoyable as I wanted the trip to be.**

**phinixofthezodiac: I'm glad you liked my story...even though there are much better written fanfics out there.**

**Katsuri: Thank you so much for your review.**

**silverkitsunekagome: Um...thanks for the permission to continue my story.**

**blazingsunstar: Thank you for another review...you've pretty much reviewed for my whole story I really appreciated that.**

**Mystical Star: Yep you did write a kind review...and yeah Hiei/Kagome is a good couple with potential...too bad those series can't crossover on t.v. I would so enjoy the fights between Hiei and InuYasha.**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Poison**

**Kagome's POV**

When I woke up I was disoriented because I was in a cave, nude, and had a head on my chest. Slowly I remembered everything from the night before and I shifted to get into a more comfortable position only to by stopped by a low growl.

Sighing I stopped moving and began to stroke Hiei's hair, I watched as it flowed through my fingers so smoothly it seemed to be black water. To my pleasure Hiei began to purr from my treatment, it vibrated against my chest causing me to laugh softly, until Hiei tightened his grip around my waist and I had a bit of trouble breathing.

/Little Miko where are you? You're missing the party./

/What the...How did you became telepathic?/

/Where are you?/

/Go to Hell./

/Miko, do you know how many people you are condemning to Hell right now?/

/What do you mean?/

/Come to the Stadium and find out./

I shoved Naraku out of my mind cursing myself mentally; I gently and slowly moved Hiei from his position on top of me. When he was off me I looked at him sadly and leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips. When I stood up I looked for my clothes and was disappointed to find my shirt in ruins.

'Hiei...I'll have to talk to him about that.'

I looked around and found my sash still intact and my pants were salvageable and only had a couple of tears in it. I tied my sash around my breasts as an impromptu shirt and slipped on my pants with a little difficulty since I was slightly sore.

I touched my neck as I looked at Hiei and winced as my fingers brushed the mating mark he left there. I pulled my fingers away and looked at them for a moment before rubbing my neck clean of the dry, crumbling blood there.

'Hiei...if I can't tell you this in the future I'll tell it to you when you are asleep...I love you.' As I left the cave I chanced a look and Hiei and had to resist the urge to lie back down with him. To forget my duties to the people Naraku was torturing and just curl up next to my mate.

I forced myself to keep going and when the cold air hit me, my mind cleared and I was ready...ready to face Naraku once again and this time I would make sure he stayed died.

When I arrived at the hotel, I bypassed all of the rooms not stopping till I arrived at the stadium. I wasn't ready for the sight in the stadium thousands of youkai lie dead or dying from miasma I was sure Naraku had dispensed around the stadium to kill off everyone.

"Ahh...Miko you've arrived. How do you like the party?" Naraku said smirking at me, "It isn't as lively as I though it would be...at least until now."

"How dare you?" I growled, "It was horrible when you did this during the feudal era when beings killing beings was common...now it is just twisted."

"I would be careful what you say wench...I can control the dead."

"A necromancer...that art died a millennia ago." I whispered, not thinking too much into it. "You're point is?" His lips curled into dark smile that gave me a foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"How would you like to meet a few old friends...maybe if the demon hunter were here you'd be in a better mood or perhaps you'd prefer the monk?"

'He wouldn't dare do that!'

"Leave the dead out of this...they deserve peace; they've earned it." I shouted to Naraku my anger taking hold of my actions.

"Then give me the Shikon no Tama."

"No."

"Then you have forced my hand...though not into a direction I wasn't ready to take." He waved his hand at the direction of the other entrance as I watched dust whirled into the air and when it cleared to familiar figures stood there.

'Sango...Miroku...I can't take this.' I glared at Naraku and wished he would turn into ash from just the sheer intensity of my glare.

"NARAKU! FIGHT ME WITHOUT USING ANYONE ELSE!" Okay I admit it I was pissed, he was using the people I viewed as family against.

"Because then I wouldn't get to see the pain on your face as you have to destroy them to get to me." He said laughing insanely.

"You have pushed me too far Naraku." I said lowly.

I concentrated as I dropped my barrier around my powers and the burning sensation that accompanied the shift I welcomed as it signified Naraku's impending doom. I screamed in pain as golden wings erupted from my back with a fountain of blood. When the pain subsided, I tested out my wings experimentally flapped my wings until I was in the air.

I cursed mentally as I dodged the phony Miroku and Sango's attacks in futile as Naraku joined in the fray. The three against one odds were killing me because I wouldn't watch one of them and that one would attack me.

Soon I was being pounded into the ground; I touched my lip wiping the blood away and began chanting as a barrier encased me. When the barrier was in place I called upon another spell...this one to call of the people who have deemed themselves allies through action or word.

'Please...let them get here in time.'

Hiei's POV 

I woke up to find myself alone in the cave. Using my Jagan eye to see if I was truly alone, I came up with one other entity in the area, one I knew and didn't need to worry if the person was out to attack me...Shippo.

Though as the child approached I noticed his aura wasn't the same as it usually was...it was different...more powerful and calm.

A winged being rushed into the sub-division of the cave, he took one of my unclothed-state and spun on his heel until he faced the way he entered.

"Tou-san would please get some clothes on?"

"Shippo...?"

"Hai." He turned as I finished dressing finding my clothes in a...battered condition.

'I'll have to talk to Kagome about that...'

"How did...happen that?" I gestured to his wings with a confused hand motion.

"Oh...um...lets see." He looked embarrassed. "I'll tell you after we save kaa-san!"

"NANI? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MATE?" I screamed fear and worry clouding my mind.

"She went to fight Naraku."

"Let us leave." My tone was harsh; my mind was far from calm.

'How dare she do this. She should have consulted me. Kagome...why?'

Mystery Person's POV 

"Kagome." I whispered in shock and turned to my disgruntled mate.

"We must go...you felt her call, correct?" My mate's copper eyes narrowed before she looked at me like I was an imbecile.

"Of course I felt it. So move it or lose it, you over-grown mutt!" Flicking her braided hair over her hair over her shoulder, she stood up changed her clothes into her travel outfit. The very same outfit I met her in: a royal blue traveling kimono.

"Move it ya, mutt" I growled at her, I may love the half youkai/fairy woman...but at times I wished she would get an attitude adjustment. (Thank you Murasuki Hitomi {I think you changed your name before I posted this} for the female character. She isn't exactly how you posted...but close.)

'Be safe little sister; just wait for us to get to you...please Kagome.'

Author's POV 

Back at the stadium things were not going well; Kagome's barrier was starting to weaken and she was had to face the reality, that she might have to destroy her friends...reanimated or not.

"Kagome!"

"Kaa-san." Kagome turned to see Hiei, Shippo, and the rest of the gang as they ran towards her...before they were stopped by a giant boomerang.

'Dead friend or no...NO ONE ATTACKS MY FAMILY!'

Kagome dropped the barrier and sent a wave of purifying energy toward the dead Miroku and said a silent prayer that his spirit be returned to its owner or allowed back into Nirvana (Is that how you spell it? If it is wrong please inform me?) if that happened to be the case.

As the energy rounded on Sango, Kagome felt my heart break as she repeated the prayer for her sister like companion.

When both of her two obstacles were destroyed, a thousand more appeared looking very happy to destroy everything in their path...starting with us.

"Naraku still so weak that you need to be protected by a horde of youkai?" Kagome shouted towards the moody hanyou.

"Remember what happened last time you angered me, miko? Who do you wish to die this time...you son...you mate...which one?" Naraku smiled as he pointed towards each of them in turn.

"Touch them and I'll kill you so slowly that you will forget what mercy is!" She yelled, her general serene aura destroyed with her anger.

"Tsk tsk tsk. They are fair game in our little...game."

"Heh...he," Kagome chuckled darkly, "So this is just a game with you? You think you hold all the cards...I have a question...do you have that can beat a Royal Flush?" She pointed behind him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes as he turned his back to her...only to see Sesshoumaru and his mate, Suji.

"And don't forget my trump card...I shouldn't show it yet...but I can't stand it." Kagome whispered her voice carrying over the silent stadium, though it sounded off like it wasn't completely hers.

Kagome's POV 

I raised my hands in the air and felt the temperature rise, as I words flowed into my mind I repeated them. The temperature became centralized at my breast and became solid...it became the Shikon no Tama.

"How?"

"You b, you will give me the Shikon!" I ignored Naraku as I was focused on the voice in my mind. (I promise Kagome isn't crazy...)

"Suji do me a favor...protect them." I shouted to her as a plan popped into my hand as I now the Shikon in my hand.

"Whatever!" She shouted back yanking Sesshoumaru with her. They made a cute couple...even though they both had attitude issue and had a tendency to get very violet.

"You there?"

"Just get on with your plan, damn it!" She shouted back, obvious that she was annoyed at not being able to do something more physical...and leaning towards the violent side.

/Shikon...can you hear me?/

/What do you wish?/

I didn't think and answered right away, /I wish for you to bind Naraku in hell for all of time and then some for his crimes against humanity./

I was blown back by the intensity of the power surge from the Shikon no Tama and nearly lost conscious as it hit me full blast.

As I flew threw the air, I heard Naraku scream, and the memories of the last battle hit me...I had forgotten what had happened after the battle...what I did at the end of the battle.

Flashback 

As I slowly came to I noticed a field of tall grasses, wild flowers, and small weeds surrounded me. I tried to roll unto my back but was stopped by a set of golden wings.

"What in Kami-sama happened?"

/You made a wish...to be a guardian...forever...you will watch over the world...you will be the one to guard the purity of people./

"Impossible. I could not have wished that...I wouldn't be able to survive the decisions that come with that..."

/You will...we see a great future for you...but no need for that now...sleep...forget./

I felt sleep creeping along the edges of my mind as softly and as softly as the fog.

"What...do...you...mean?" My voice lost its audibility in the middle of the sentence but I lipped the rest before I lost conscious. As I fell into the dark abyss of the world of dreams I swore I heard them whisper something.

/You don't need to worry about that...little goddess...not yet.../

**End of Flashback**

I used my power stopping my flight into the wall that would surely lead to my death if I hit them as my current path entailed.

I flapped my wings to remain air born and flew over to my family and...my friends.

"Girl...you have to explain and quickly before my temper is in charge...WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE? AND WHY DOES ONE OF THEM SMELL LIKE YOU?" Suji screamed at me.

"Uh...allies and his my mate." I answered cowering away from her...technically I was cowering behind Hiei.

"Don't yell at my mate..." Hiei growled at Suji before turning around and glaring at me, "That is my right only."

I winced.

"HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF WITH OUT TELLING ME! OR FOR THAT MATTER ANY BAKA THAT COULD...mumph." He never finished his rant as I grabbed him and kissed him to shut him up...not that I didn't enjoy it anyway.

"Imouto that is quite enough!" Everyone jumped as Sesshoumaru voice rose above his normally placid tone. Boton fell to her knees as she saw who he was. I looked at her in aspiration at her.

"Get up Boton. Sesshou-niisan won't care if you don't show respect."

"How can you talk about the King of the Makai like that? Have you no respect?" She shouted back.

"It's easy...I know more secrets about him than anyone in any of the worlds. And about respect...I respect him just only when he deserves it, otherwise nay I don't."

"Curse my luck for being in the company of disrespectful onnas." Sesshoumaru muttered and he was promptly hit on the back of his head by his mate, who was scowling at him like there was no tomorrow.

I felt a light tug on my pants and looked down at Shippo.

"Hai?"

"Kaasan may we go home yet?" I looked at Boton and she nodded, after all the Dark Tournament was probably ours by default.

"Yeah...we can." I grabbed him as I placed the illusion that made us look human back on. I looked towards Hiei before grabbing his hand and gently pulling him along until his stride match my own.

"Okaa-san this is going to be so cool. I can't wait to see the look on Grandma, Great-father, and Uncle's faces when they hear you got mated." Shippo spoke excitedly as he jumped at of my arms and ran ahead to our room to pack.

Hiei and I stopped dead in our tracks.

We turned are heads simultaneously and looked into each other's eyes.

We both saw the same thought pass through...at the same time.

'Oh no.'

**Fin**

**A/N: Okay...truthfully this isn't anything like the ending I had planned but I think you would've enjoyed my first idea a lot less if you didn't like this ending. Also I kind of...left this open for a sequel where Hiei meets her family. **

**So if you want a humorous short fic about Hiei meeting the Higurashi clan tell me and I'll write it as soon as possible.**

**Also if you liked this story I recommend you read the trilogy Scottish Fae has written. Scottish Fae is a very good author and I highly enjoyed their style of writing and I believe you will.**

**I thank all of my reviewers for reviewing and staying with me and not getting angry about my erratic updates. It was very kind of you all.**


End file.
